Silver Winds
by iceberg60
Summary: When one mistake turns Kagomes summer into chaos, a dark deal is made. With bleak skies ahead of her, Kagome doesn't realize the impending danger heading towards her life, and a subtle silver wind is the only thing that can sway her away from disaster.
1. Gotta Tell Him

**A/N**

**This story was inspired by a friend who laid the whole story out for me as an idea, and now I'm fleshing it out into a story. Hope its good, but trust me, a lot of important stuff happens in later chapters. This sorta lays out the beginning… **

**Here we go!!**

888888888888888888888888

_I gotta tell him. I have to tell him, _she thought.

She hefted the backpack onto her shoulders, nearly falling over at the great weight. It took a good seventeen seconds to steady herself, even with her great familiarity with the bag, and all its heaviest angles.

_Maybe I over packed…_ she thought, yet brushed the thought away.

No, she had packed extra this time, and for good reason too! She had picked all of the group's favorites; Shippos lollipops, Inuyasha's ramen, Sango's rice balls, and Miroku's vegetable dish. Everything had to be wonderful. Everything had to be just right…

A small smile passed her lips as she flicked off the light to her room, quietly shutting the door with a click.

The hallway seemed shorter then usual as she walked through her house in a daze, not really there, but somewhere else. He body seemed to just know the way, and her mind had left it to care for itself, and wandered off elsewhere.

Thoughts raced through her mind as she absentmindedly walked to the kitchen, waved to her mother, and bid her farewell. She had already told her she was leaving.

_I gotta hurry, I said I'd be back in a day or so but I want it to be a surprise. _She mentally giggled, shaking the uncertain thoughts of the hanyou from her head.

The shrine grounds were blanketed in cherry blossoms; rosy petals of bliss falling from the trees and sky. Japan was more commonly thought of as buildings and cement, probably due to Tokyo's stereotype look. But that was wrong. Japan was still a beautiful place, like a placid picture, so easily misconceived. Kyoto was proof of this; it was almost just too beautiful…

The cherry blossoms always fell like this during the summer, bringing a peaceful outlook to her life. That suddenly reminded her of her news.

_Blip_, her watch ticked. _Time to leave_.

With a tug on the door, and a quick jump into the well, Kagome was off; the priestess transcended five hundred years of time to reach a place she so desperately wanted to get too—a place where she hoped she would be spending a lot more time….

888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha shifted himself uncomfortably.

It was only mid-day and the group was now stopping at this village to stay…for the _night_. So many hours to kill and Kagome wasn't even here. Of course she would be back in a day or two, which was why they now rested near the well. It wasn't Kaede's village, but it was relatively close, and was subsequently a sister village.

All that aside, Inuyasha wouldn't have agreed to stopping…if he hadn't sensed Kikyo near.

He had gone to visit her, and though it was nice not to have Kagome breathing down his neck, his thoughts always wandered to her… how she'd look at him if he saw him like that, what she'd say if he was with Kikyo, that stupid, ningen….heart clenching look in her eyes that always looked like she'd been betrayed…

Inuyasha slammed down his fist. _Dammit!_

Well he'd be damned if he'd let Kagome ruin his meeting with Kikyo, especially if she wasn't even there!

He let out a growl. Even up in the tree, the group below could hear the low sound that reeked of anger. Inuyasha was even more restless then usual—especially since Kagome wasn't around. The hanyou had made it apparent all throughout the afternoon that Kagome had nothing to do with the problem, but glances toward her unused sleeping bag told more stories then they needed to hear.

"Think we should ask her to come back early?" the small fox wondered aloud.

The Monk knowingly shook his head.

"No, it would only make things more difficult if we were to ask Lady Kagome to come back early; you know how Inuyasha can be, and it would be selfish to ask Kagome to break time away from her family." He said, unknowingly instilling small traces of doubt within the young kitsune.

Sango nodded, lurching a bit upward to steady and readjust Hiraikotsu. She had yet to find a place to put it down.

"Yes, although I can't agree with Inuyashas' behavior, it would be best to let him pout, and sort it all out when Kagome comes back. From what I've heard, 'School' is a very difficult thing to go through. Such dark tribulations that it would terrorize the common mind," she murmured, shrinking back a bit when mentioning the dreaded place she had heard so much of.

The other two looked at her strangely, until she straightened up and closed her eyes.

She coughed a bit and sighed at them. "Atleast that's what she's told me."

The small group of three wandered into town, cherry blossoms flying about in their path. The seasons of change, always brought Inuyasha back to his memories. _I wonder how Kagome is doing in her time?..._

888888888888888888888888

"Inuyasha! I'm back!"

The human girl yelled from the bottom of the well… of course he wasn't there. He wasn't expecting her for another day.

She climbed out of the well, a little awkwardly to be sure, and propped herself up against the rim.

Yes, she wanted to tell Inuyasha today. She was sure he'd be happy. She, too, had been delighted when the day had come, and now here she was.

She breathed in a deep breath of cherry blossom air. The aroma was soothing. Yes! It was summer break! And Kagome well knew what this meant; more time in the Feudal era and less time worrying about homework!

How she had pulled through her failing tests and classes she did not know. Maybe Midoriko had lent her strength in her time of need. The mightiest of the priestess' had lent her aid many times before it seemed, and Kagome had to wonder if she still had influence over the world, in her own time.

Maybe time wasn't as set in stone as she thought it was.

She had heard from some that it was rock hard, that things were meant to be, and that nothing in the past could ever be changed, for nothing in the timeline could ever be altered. And from others she had heard that time was fluid, that the slightest ripple in the past could upset the future in the manner of a rockslide. Just how far did Midoriko's powers extend?

But that didn't matter now. Now she had to tell him. Tell him that she could spend much more time with him, that no one had to worry about school for a long time. If the way he complained told her anything about how he would feel, she couldn't _wait _to see his reaction!

With a grin on her face, she skipped towards a nearby village. She doubted they were at Kaede's yet, so she went for its sister village, Edith. Even if they were, she couldn't sense the familiar bond of auras tugging from that direction. It would be best to go to Edith.

The village was nicknamed the "Village of Pink Snow." Of course the cherry blossoms it spoke of only came around summer; the beauty it marked on the countryside was famous on its own.

Her ebony locks flowed through the breeze, her school uniform clean and tidy blew back against her skin, the soft air pressing itself through her clothes. Surely Inuyasha would be overjoyed she would be staying more, not that he would ever show it or anything.

With high hopes, and lunch for five, she made her way to the village, an unseen turn of events in her future…

888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha sat against the tree and sighed. He silver hair blew in the breeze, his red robe of the fire rat wrinkling against his skin.

His earlier calm had dissipated, and anger and madness bubbled to the surface.

He had grown so increasingly mad at Kagome, that the filter of his mind only seemed to process the negative thoughts which came in, and disregard the others which went out.

His breath came out in bits; huffs and grunts escaping his mouth, yet no words came to mind. The only way, he figured, to forget about Kagome was to think negatively about her. His plan had somehow backfired, and he couldn't see an end to the heaving anger that wrought throughout his lungs and body. Maybe he should have given this plan some more thought…it's not like he had much self-control anyways.

_She screws up everything, gets everyone in danger, isn't strong in the least, and always relies on others to protect her. What is she? Some little girl? Why, Kikyo could do a better job then her!_

His sudden rage filled his senses; and he seemed to block out whatever good traits had attracted him to the girl, his primal instinct now inevitably turning against her. If it wasn't for the tessaiga that lay at his hip, he surely would have transformed, and all self-control would be lost. Even as a hanyou, his scorn was feared by many who knew of his fathers, and the tessaigas legacy.

In a battle of the egos, he would be sure Kagome wouldn't fair well against his will.

Only a fool would disturb Inuyasha now…

888888888888888888888888

_Gotta find Inuyasha! _She thought.

"Lady Kagome!"

Miroku stopped short to see the white and green clad priestess racing up to the group.

The woman, who had been haggling with Miroku over a fish, snatched it back and sold it to another customer. Sango nearly dropped Kirara to the ground, giving Shippo some company on the floor. Shippo had followed on foot, and was almost trampled by passing people. Sango's smile broke out, yet her eyes were distant with confusion.

"Yes Kagome, you're back early! Has something happened?"

The market place bustled with people, and Kagome pushed her way through to her friends. Suggesting they go somewhere more quiet, they walked towards the bridge of the village, silence encumbering the groups cheerful demeanor. An awkward silence set in as everyone waited for Kagome to say something. People passed by and cherry blossoms floated away….

Suddenly, Kagome spun around. "Its summer break Sango!" she squealed, hugging her friend with a great excitement, but surprised to see her embrace not returned.

"What is summer break Kagome?" A confused Sango replied. Kagome stepped back onto the wooden bridge, her playful smile never failing, yet slight agitation to have given a one-sided hug. "Summer break means that school is over for three months now! That means no more school and no more homework!"

Sango's eyes widened, and she broke into a marveled smile before she grabbed Kagomes hands and they hopped up slowly together.

"Oh my gosh! That is so great Kagome! I'm so proud of you," she relayed excitedly, giggling very noticeably, before grasping her friend in the missed hug from earlier.

Kagome put on a shy smile, and soon met with Miroku's praises as well, counting aside Shippou's delight to having more time to spend with Kagome, and less with the tiresome Inuyasha.

Kagome grew very self-conscious as the nearby people stared with a mild curiosity at the loud commotion from the group. Well, she had started this noise, so she saw fit to end it.

She stepped back, and gave a two-fingered wave to her smiling companions.

"I have to find Inuyasha, I gotta tell him!" With a smile, she left; weaving her way through the village to find Inuyasha.

Her backpack lay nestled in Sango's arms now, as she ran to find the one she so dearly needed.

The peaceful faces of the villagers calmed her with every step on the stone paths. She needed to find Inuyasha…suddenly- there he was, atop an old tree. She broke into a run; she ran until her heart begged for oxygen, and for love. She ran to Inuyasha….the one who, in a moment of weakness, would turn her away forever…

**A/N**

**The first Chapter of the story!! I hope the person who inspired me likes it, but this early in the story she might not even recognize it as her idea **

**Review please! Flames accepted, and even appreciated, but make them nice—and more reviews mean faster updates! Love you all! And stick in there! If this story hasn't hooked you yet, (and I'd understand if it wouldn't), stick in till the drama happens! Then you can leave with a full judgement. But this whole story turns into drama, So watch out!**


	2. Empty Mistakes

**A/n**

**So the story continues, and now things begin to happen. The second step in an extensive Journey…. Let's Go!**

888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha stared into the distance, the sunset now appearing above the green, distant hills. Inuyasha was angry, but at this point, how was he supposed to vent this anger? This was yet another thing that was Kagome's fault.

_Stupid girl, getting me worked up when she's not even here. Can't she do anything right?_

Inuyasha scratched slowly at the bark underneath his hands. Yes, how was he supposed to rid himself of this anger building up in him? Suddenly a voice came up from below the tree. The voice of the person he was not expecting to see…the person he was still angry at….

888888888888888888888888

"Inuyasha!!"

Kagome yelled and waved from her spot on the ground. This area of the village was pretty quiet. The streets were empty, and night was now beginning to fall. Kagome quickly flipped her hair and brushed off her clothes. _Why am I sprucing?_

The question came to mind, until she felt something. A malicious intent, a hostile presence, purely focused on her. She couldn't help but falter, and nearly fall backwards at the sudden feeling of vulnerability. It felt like Inuyasha, but it was covered up with something unfamiliar, like regularly unharbored anger.

Suddenly, said hanyou dropped straight in front of her. For some reason, he didn't look particularly happy…

"Inuyasha I-"

"Shut up!"

Kagome quietly shut her mouth. Inuyasha seemed to be seething at this point, his hands balled into fists, and his face full of distain. _What's he all worked up about?_

"Inuyasha I wanted to tell you I-"

"I said 'Shut Up!' Why are you here Kagome?"

Kagome shrunk back in surprise; Inuyasha crept forward, claws extended. Suddenly, Kagome was becoming scared….of Inuyasha.

"You said you'd be back tomorrow. WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Well I'm TRYING to tell you!"

"Well you're doing a hell of a job, aren't you?"

Kagome was beginning to lose her will to fight. Just what was Inuyasha so pissed off at? This was supposed to be a _happy_ occasion! Inuyasha was supposed to be overjoyed to see her! So, why did he look at her as if she'd just ruined everything? All she had done was come home a day early!

She sighed in protest, trying to fit in a word, but was cut off.

"What? Why did you come back to annoy us Kagome? Did you miss us too much?" Inuyasha jeered, shoving Kagome in the process.

Kagome tried to fight back.

"Well what if I did?!"

"Then you're wasting you're time, because we don't want you here!"

Kagome gasped at his words, but she choked down her tears, and continued to speak.

"Well I'm the only one who can sense the Jewel shards! And I thought we were in this together!"

"Well we're not ok? Kikyo could do a hell of a better job then you!"

Kagome stopped, as Inuyasha words continued to sink in.

"We don't even need you Kagome! All you do is get in the way, slow everybody down. You're a weak girl who can't do anything right. We'd probably find the Jewel Shards a lot faster if you weren't here!"

"So what? All that matters now is the Jewel Shards?"

"Yah, cause you sure as hell don't matter!"

Inuyasha suddenly realized the words that had come out of his mouth, and the effect they had on the human girl in front of him. The girl looked doom-stricken; her grey-blue eyes glinting with unshed tears; although he was oblivious she was trying to hide them.

Inuyasha suddenly softened, having let out all of his anger and bottled feelings. Now there was silence, but Kagome could not even find the words to tell him the news. Even the subjugation word eluded her mind.

_I ought to say it so many times he wakes up in hell, _she thought, unable to hide her tears anymore.

But she knew she could never do that. She knew she could never bring herself to harm her precious Inuyasha. Apparently, he had not trouble hurting her though…

The way he had shouted told her that, '_he meant what he said_.' Sudden doubt filled up in Kagome as she brought a hand up to her face to rub the small tears away.

"You're right….Inuyasha…"

The unexpected words startled Inuyasha. She had just….agreed with him? Why had he not been sat? More importantly, why hadn't he apologized yet? He didn't mean what he said…

"Kagome…"

"I…I never realized how you felt up until now. You're…so right, Inuyasha."

Kagome brushed a few strands of hair back, her body unwilling to run away. Her spirit had been crushed and shattered; her day of joy had now twisted into a nightmare.

Kagome looked down at her hands, now held together over her chest. "I must have gotten in the way so many times now. And sadly yes…human life is so….fragile." she said, sorrow etched inside her words.

"Kagome…"

She couldn't look him in the eye, and she let out a whimper. Inuyasha wanted nothing more then to stop this sadness and apologize. Something had just gone so terribly wrong.

She let out a single cry, and shook herself tight. She couldn't let him see her like this, no matter what the reason.

"I am so…so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I never meant for you to feel this way. I figured since you insisted it was my fault, the jewel breaking, that you didn't mind me tagging along. But all along you were making me take the responsibility I should have accepted willingly. I never…I'm so…"

Inuyasha couldn't find words in time, and she turned away.

"I'm so sorry…Please, forgive me someday-"

Suddenly, turning around, she ran away; unbidden tears falling from her eyes as she fled from everything.

_I can never come back again…he wouldn't want me to come back._

With a silent sob, she ran in the direction of Kaede's village. It was clear what she had to do, to secure her friends happiness; Leave.

So that was it. One more day in the Feudal era; one more day to grant her good byes to all the people she had sought to help, yet ultimately failed. They deserved a proper goodbye, and an apology…except to Inuyasha. No, she could never face him; not the one who so wanted her to leave.

888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha looked down at his own hands. Small smears of blood wove around his fingers. He must have scratched Kagome. He must have hurt her.

Had he really done that? Had he made a mistake? What was he supposed to think, now that it was already done? He couldn't take back his words, and now she was long gone. He couldn't track her, not in the extensive aroma of cherry blossoms.

He shuddered at the thought of her crying, especially with him as the cause. He didn't mean what he had said, he didn't mean it….

So now what? What choice was he to make?

What was he supposed to do……?

**A/n**

**So yes the story continues, but no worries! Everything will work out in the end! I hope at least, I only type the keys my fingers reach for, so lets hope they have a happy ending in mind Review equals faster updates! Love you all!**


	3. Shimmer

**A/n**

**Sorry about everything. Computer troubles, and then long chapters… I'm sorry. Can only hope this chapter makes up for it. If not, I owe you a cookie  
Ok, let's go!**

888888888888888888888888

Kagome fled; ran away like the weak human girl she was, the girl Inuyasha wanted nothing more to do with. She couldn't stop running, no more then she could stop crying. Her body would no longer respond to her pleas. Was she so weak she could not even control her own body now?

The distressed girl ran, overcome by the emotions that bound her to her death-warming heartbreak. Her hopes of happy summer nights were crushed, her fleeting dreams of love along with them. Her residual shock drove her down, drove her to run farther from the one who had hurt her so much, that the bleeding in her arms and face held no pain, they were like nothing.

With a great sob, she tripped, stumbling onto the dirt road with a painful thump. She couldn't get up; she couldn't bring herself to go any further.

She had run such a long ways now… she had grown so tired, yet she could not stop. Now that she had, she never wanted to walk again. She never wanted to breathe again. She did not want anything anymore. She no longer desired even life.

Suddenly, she took it back. No, Kagome loved living, and no matter how heartbroken she could be, ending her life was never an option. Kagome was not desperate enough to get away from her problems by deathly means. That would just be running away.

But then again, what was she doing now?

She wept in heartache, her eyes puffed red, sullenly matching the blood coming from her knees. She looked down through blurry eyes. She had hurt herself falling down. How clumsy. How stupid.

Her wall of self-confidence had been destroyed. Inuyasha had succeeded. She now shed tears, which she only hoped would stop. Was that a victory for him? Causing someone so much pain, even if it was his own teammate who suffered?

The tears never stopped flowing from her eyes, no matter how much she willed them too. The pain would not go away. And Inuyasha wouldn't care.

What would Inuyasha do if he saw her like this? _He would laugh at me…laugh at my weakness. _

She wiped her tears with her sleeve, forcing herself into a sitting position. _"Yes, I am weak. And, yes I am human…but I can never be more then that…"_ She whispered. Sobs tore through her, a flood of tears beckoning to fall from her eyes.

"No matter how hard I try, I can never be more then that. I can't change that I'm human, and I'm sorry I'm so weak…." She whimpered, hiccupping on her empty words.

A new wave of sorrow washed over her as she cried her last wave of tears. The words so painful, they didn't escape her mouth…

_I thought…I thought if I loved him enough…he'd…he…_

She wept into herself again, desperately wanting to hold somebody, to embrace someone and forget her pains; she wanted the world around her to stop, to be held in strong arms, and to be assured that someone cared for her. She needed everything to stop. She needed someone to hold.

Yet no one was there. The wind carried the sounds of her cries, that if not stopped, would surely engulf her forever….

888888888888888888888888

Shippou looked meaningfully at Kirara. Miroku and Sango were gone now, surely off to find lodging for the night. The two small beings stood on the pagoda bridge, bubbling up at the sounds of soft laughter nearby. This really was a happy place.

The fox smiled playfully, walking along with the cat, puffing out his chest to look bigger then he truly was. An innocence wrapped around his features, hidden underneath the broad smile, and mischievous eyes.

He knelt over, feeling the cat's fur. "I wonder where everyone is Kirara. I bet Miroku and Sango are—"he stopped suddenly, a luminous gust of wind brushing past him.

Shippou froze mid-sentence, suddenly forlorn and distressed. Somewhere on the winds he had heard someone crying; an echo of sadness that seemed too familiar.

Suddenly, Shippou ran.

888888888888888888888888

Kagome looked down the road to Kaede's Village. Had it a proper name, she would have called it out. It wasn't like she could scream, "Hey, Kaede's Village!"

No, it wasn't that simple.

Kagome stood in silence, brushing the blood from her arms and face. Something had scratched her, though it looked as if it had been claws…

She brushed it off. Not like it mattered now.

She had wanted to go to Kaede's, to seek advice, and then say good-bye. But she had been all too hasty. Yes, how could she leave, with so much business undone? She couldn't leave now. Not leaving behind all these bad memories. Not with so much left uncared for.

But she couldn't put all the pity onto herself. There were those who had suffered worse then her. Sango, her story was so tragic; she had lost her entire village to the demons Naraku had sent. The demons that had come their way,haddestroyed her home, and a brutal manipulation had slaughtered her family. She had lost her brother once, and nearly lost her life. Kagome wondered what pushed her onwards sometimes, if there was nothing to live for beyond revenge.

Miroku was cursed for life, and until he destroyed Naraku, his days were numbered. He had known this as a child, and had caused him to be fearful of friendships which took time to make. Maybe his increased intimacy towards women was only a cover up for his fear of never living long enough to have his own wife. If he feared such a thing, then a one night stand, one of heat and passion, could possibly be the only thing to satiate his loneliness.

And then there was Inuyasha.

She sank a little at his name. Inuyasha had far worse memories here then she did. Inuyasha had fallen in love, and then believed he was betrayed. Even after finding out that Kikyo's death was not his fault, he still blamed himself as if it was his own hand that had done the dark deed.

Inuyasha had probably promised to go to hell with her too. Kagome inwardly groaned.

She loved someone who could not, rather would not stay with her beyond the completion of their promises. The fact that in truth, only their pledges kept them together made her heart sink lower. Did he not want her to travel with him? _Of course not, that's why he said all those things…_

Kagome looked to the flower filled meadows on either side of her. They extended until she could see the mountains and forests in the distance, and a tree lay in the western meadows; an old oak that bent for someone to sit in its shade. Now that it was summer, it would be getting warmer.

Her thoughts drifted back to Kikyo. Yes, she knew Inuyasha wondered about her, and about many things to be sure.

But most of all, he probably thought about the "what ifs". What if Kikyo hadn't have died…if the arrow had missed… if they both had lived… if Naraku had never interfered…or if Kikyo had not been raised from the dead. The things that happened between them seemed so unreal, it was as if fate had conspired to arrange their tragic love story since the beginning.

An idea suddenly struck Kagome. Yes…yes, that would work, it had to. Kagome's mind suddenly came alive, planning and scheming on every move she would make. Yes...but in order for it to work, she would have to go back the way she came.

Kagome took in a deep breath, and braced herself for whatever would come. With a heavy heart, she inched her way back…

888888888888888888888888

Shippou dragged Kirara along the road, looking either way to see if _she_ was around. They were rather near Kaede's, and he was sure the scent had come from here. The scent that came off the wind.

Shippou had never sensed anything so clearly, especially coming off of something as wispy as the wind. He wondered.

The wind itself had been odd….it almost looked as if it was _shimmering…_ and it echoed and vibrated with the sound of a whistle….

But no, he thought, it was probably his demon senses playing tricks on him.

Suddenly he saw her.

Her uniform partly ripped, and her arms and face lightly bleeding. Her knees looked scratched, and she stood wobbly, taking deep breaths and walking painfully slow. Her eyes and cheeks flushed red as if she had been coated in tears, and a sad smile rested on her face. Something was terribly wrong.

He frowned.

"Kagome! Are you ok?" Shippou asked, his small voice quivering with fear.

Kagome managed to lower herself, as not to alert him of her pain. Slowly she knelt beside him, the wind blowing its way through her hair, and the fields of flowers around them.

Kagome fluffed his hair a bit.

"Yes…I'm ok…" she whispered, looking behind him to see if Inuyasha or the others had come. She sighed in relief, and slowly looked down to Kirara. "I need to borrow Kirara. Is that alright?"

Shippou knew better then to ask what had happened, or why she was out here in the first place. Her cheerless smile pleaded with him not to ask. He merely ducked his head, avoiding her gloomy smile; it was beginning to depress him.

The Kitsune looked around to see the grasses blowing softly, the beautiful flora ducking in out of other colors, nestled under an oak tree further away. This seemed like the perfect place to just relax…so why did Kagome look so distressed?

His mouth moved, and he couldn't help a question from slipping out.

"You're not leaving for home, are you Kagome?"

He popped his hands over his mouth quickly, as not to let anything else out.

Kagome looked away, her tentative eyes staring over the lush scenery around them. The wheels turned in her head, her natural calm making the silence unpleasant. A long pause held until she looked back, passive and docile.

"No. Not yet anyways…" she chuckled, the words giving great comfort to the small fox. She turned back to him. "I need Kirara. Can you handle getting back to town on your own?"

Shippou nodded, donning a brave face, as Kirara grew, and was ready to take flight. Kagome swung her leg over and hugged the kitsune before Kirara took flight.

She glanced back, seriousness overcoming her face.

"Shippou! Our secret, so no telling!" she yelled back, until she finally was too far away.

Shippou sighed. He had to cover for Kagome? How was he supposed to hide the fact she was gone? And Kirara too? Sudden worry built up in the fox, unsure if he could keep Kagome's wishes, without failure.

Shippou shivered slightly as another breeze made its way past him. Suddenly he saw it. It _had _shimmered. Before he could react, it shifted its course, and was gone….

Somewhere far away….

A horrible feeling rose in his chest. His breathing grew heavy. Suddenly, he knew all to well what was about to happen. Terrible danger was approaching. Terrible pain.

"Kagome…you must be warned…before it is too late..."

**A/n**

**Sorry no Inu this chap, but we get to him next time! Sorry about Kagomes long little depression sequence there, but she just had her heart crushed so I'm sure she feels bad. Anyways, Review Means Faster updates!!**


	4. On my Honor

**A/n**

**Hi people, this chapter is a bit longer then the others, so I tried to scrunch it down. Sorry about that and you like it anyways! I used a description from a fellow author, but it was small, and later in the story, and if you recognize it then I owe you another cookie **

**And I'm sorry about the whole mix up! Yes for some reason my computer is having problems, and now i'm hoping they don't interfere with my updating and writing. But if they do...well then you know why... ;D**

**And please, for the love of all that is sacred and cherished, please review...**

**I'm so thankful for those of you that do, and bless you all but, you guys that just put down a story alert and don't do anything or review...**

**...Your breaking my heart. Please Review. I luv you :P**

**Here we go!! (Review equals faster updates!! and certain love!) **

888888888888888888888888

Kagome lay against the fire cat, grasping its fur with cold, yet gentle hands. Kirara glided slowly over forests, nestling a small teenage girl tenderly on her back. The girl's waist long hair fell against the winds, waving leisurely through the crisp summer air. Dark ebony locks gracefully blew over her shoulders, tranced by the movements of the breeze. Her ocean blue eyes were now tinged with sadness and tears, echoing a longful, and tragic grey. She held the fire cat ever so gingerly, as if holding any tighter would shatter her fragile hold on life.

She sighed silently, delicately brushing a few strands of wayward hair from her face. Her face was unreadable, her thoughts so strained she probably couldn't identify them herself. She tensed at a sudden chill wrapped in the air, and she held on dearly to the affectionate cat below her.

The warmth from the fire cat relaxed her, the silky fur cradling her body with fondness and care. The warmth and comfort beckoned Kagome to dark slumber.

_Yes…sleep is good…_

She thought, yawning suddenly, an image of Inuyasha in her mind.

…_unless you have nightmares…_

Her eyes fluttered open, only after being closed for a few seconds. She couldn't fall asleep now. Not that she didn't want to. After everything that had happened, she had felt physically drained. Her body felt heavy, her whole being forced down by an immovable lead. With only a frail grasp over her emotions, she had grown so very tired…but no. She had to find _her_. She had to keep looking.

Kagome muffled a yawn, and peered below to the forests. They had been going on like this for a few hours now, and she knew she was getting close. The eagerness was so overbearing she hadn't even prepared what she was going to say!

But it wouldn't really matter; she had to make her visit fast. She didn't need the group knowing about this…no, not now. Atop everything that had happened today, anything else could threaten the normalicy of their lives.

She suddenly wondered. How had Shippou known she left, let alone end up finding her? No, asking that question would only end in headaches.

Kagome heaved an empty sigh. What was she to do now?

She couldn't face Inuyasha…not after everything that had happened. She knew that the time was far away, but the anticipation grew to be troublesome. How was he going to react? Would he still be angry? Had he gone sulking, or would he avoid her? Maybe he had come after her…She brushed the thought off entirely. That wouldn't happen.

She figured she'd cross that bridge when she came to it. But maybe…

She snapped at herself. No, surely Inuyasha would not apologize. Never. Not after what he had said. An old pain resurfaced to her skin, fear pumping through her stomach. Would he send her away? Would he throw her out? The sudden thought clutched in her throat.

_No_, she thought again. Inuyasha was honor bound, and keeping promises was something he felt obligated to do. Honor was crucial to everyone in the Feudal era; whether you were human or demon, your honor was what you had that commanded respect.

Promises were never taken lightly, since they were "on your honor". At least promises meant something in this time, whereas where Kagome came from, they were so easily broken.

At least Kagome could hold him to his promises.

Kagome felt at a loss of hope.

Suddenly she saw it. The sign that her target was near. Something that would usually bring a grimace to her face, now brought a small smile … _A soul collector…_

"Kirara, land down there please…" Kagome whispered, sending Kirara in a fateful descent, the eyes of a certain priestess watching the whole way.

Kikyo made no move to grab her bow. She would not shoot Kagome, at least until she knew what she wanted. She held no ill will towards the girl, yet she did feel occasionally that her presence was…unnecessary.

Kagome's descent was rather fast, and she slid off Kirara, brushing herself vigorously before turning to face Kikyo.

Kikyo had grown more human as she wandered the earth, and now she seemed almost accommodating. At the very least, she had grown cooperative and retained her friendliness from her previous days of life…though she was not the most social creature.

Kagome felt as if they could come to some great understanding, if Kikyo's eyes had not felt so very distant.

But now, Kagome only had one thing on her mind.

Formalities were not necessary. They both knew each other, they both had places to go, why make small talk?

With out hesitation, or typical greetings, Kagome started to speak.

Kagome calmly proposed her deal, small traces of shock appearing on Kikyo's face. Kikyo looked a bit taken back, but her signs of surprise quickly faded, and she listened in silence. The quiet bitterness that had brought Kagome to this moment sunk through her features, but she wouldn't let it stop her from finishing her proposal.

Within a few minutes, Kagome had proposed her deal, and looked to the silent miko. Shrugging her shoulders, she mounted the fire cat and prepared to leave. Kikyo raised an indifferent eyebrow, letting the priestess take flight. With a half-hearted wave, Kagome flew off in the distance, leaving Kikyo once again to her thoughts.

Kikyo had yet to give her answer, so she merely watched the school girl leave, brooding her plans behind narrowed eyes…

888888888888888888888888

Kagomes next few days were quite…monotonous.

Shippou ended up spilling the news accidentally over dinner. Inuyasha, figuring she left, had jumped away, clearly avoiding the well.

Kagome had returned to find him gone, and the others worried about her safety.

She gave Shippou a stern look, but said nothing. He wouldn't look her in the eyes for hours. But she was still safe; no one had bothered to guess where she had left, or why. Thankful for small blessings, Kagome ate silently, dreading the idea of Inuyasha coming back. Inuyasha remained missing for the night, so she happily slept, though if a little distantly from the others.

She left quickly the next morning, going home for simple supplies and food, only to return later that afternoon. Inuyasha still had yet to return.

_Its fine with me, as long as he comes before its too late… _she thought, emptying her pack in the others delight.

Evening came, and Inuyasha finally came back, yet he ignored Kagome as if she did not exist. Kagome did the same, neither mentioning anything, nor glancing once in the others direction.

The tension was nearly suffocating.

For the next two days, Kagome was much more unattached from the group. She left the village during the days, and when she returned, she was resigned and distant, waiting for a reply that would soon be coming.

When she left during the days, Sango was sure to always send Kirara with her. Kami knew where she was going and how much trouble she got into. But the trouble never came, and Kirara only served the purpose of company. It seemed the world only picked on her when she was happy. She figured this as a bit of solace, as she did not need anything to worsen her moods.

The group moved on to Kaede's finally, Kagome saying there was something important she needed to do there. She did not need to beg, Inuyasha had simply agreed.

She knew why he had agreed so easily; Kikyo was near. Kagome immediately registered what this meant, and frowned. The time was now approaching….

The wind was still and quiet, and there was a heavy tension in the air. Everyone's eyes seem to shift to the other, and each was sure not to utter a sound; except Kagome, whose eyes stayed to the ground, as if memorizing how the road, the dirt, and the leaves looked around her swiftly moving feet.

They walked through a tunnel like pathway, trees on either side, little light, and one straight and narrow path. Everyone seemed ready, and on guard, though they were mere minutes away from the village.

Kagome finally looked up, when they broke the line of trees, and sunshine flashed on them again.

And there, not a small jogs worth away, was the city.

And this too, is where Kagome suddenly stopped.

"Kikyo is here." She stated, standing still as if waiting for something to happen.

From behind a few foreign faces that passed at the cities entrance, Kikyo emerged from the crowd, a couple gasps escaping, mostly from a particular hanyou.

It took not a few blinks worth of time for the priestess to reach them, and stop next to Kagome, who had briskly hastened her pace in breathing.

Kikyo stopped next to Kagome, looking down at her, and nodding slightly.

Kagome seemed to take note of the meaning, tearing up slightly and shaking her head.

"Kikyo, why are you here? I thought we were going separate directions to catch Naraku." Inuyasha stated, walking up to her, and grasping her hands. Kagome winced, looking away. She didn't want to make this more difficult then it had to be, and Inuyasha was…Inuyasha was not going to make this easier. This, was a very bold thing to do, yet it had to be done.

Red cherry blossoms fell in the wind, blanketing the summer grass. The trees now a melodious pink, created a beautiful landscaping near Kaede's village. The dirt path was also covered in rosy petals, and wind stirred them off the ground, carrying them to the village entrance nearly 50 feet away. As they were still in a thin forest, they were shaded by trees, slight comfort coming from the smells of fresh pine and roses.

Kagome took a deep breath and looked to Kikyo one last time.

"A few days ago, I left to talk to Kikyo. Although you may not want it to happen, it has already been agreed, and cannot be undone." She began, pressing herself to go onward with out breaking down.

"And so we came to a deal. To help with the shard hunt, and the battle against Naraku…" she said, building herself up to have enough strength to finish.

The group waited in silence as she finished herself.

"Kikyo will join your travels…and I will take a break from the shard hunting."

The whole group stared in shock at the revelation Kagome had given. The wind picked up again, but nobody even noticed it. Nobody cared about the winds right now.

"I will return every once in a while with supplies…" she muttered, but loudly enough that everyone seemed to hear.

The unbelief and shock kept their mouths closed. This wasn't happening. Kagome would _never _willingly leave their group, would she?

Sango was the first to say anything. "Kagome…you must be joking."

The younger priestess shook her head, echoing out a pitch higher then she expected. "No Sango…the deal has been made—its official."

Inuyasha let go of Kikyo's hands.

"Cut the crap Kagome, just call off this stupid deal of yours!" he spat, restively angered at her poor judgment.

"I can't Inuyasha!" she ground out, struggling to keep control over her flood of emotions. No one spoke again in fear of breaking the fragile silence. Kagome huffed through clenched teeth, determined to not let her feelings of the situation get in the way. This was for the best….that's why she had done all this.

"It can just be undone, because its more then a deal. It's a promise. The whole thing has been struck, and its not…ever going to change." She said, a sad smile fixed onto her face.

"It's on my honor…"

888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha couldn't speak.

Kagome had struck a deal, for Kikyo to take her place? And she was leaving?

It couldn't be true. It wasn't possible.

Kagome had promised to stay with him. She had _promised._

And the word 'ever' suddenly stuck him harder then any youkai could have. Ever, was longer then any of them would live. This couldn't mean, she was leaving their group forever was it?

What had brought her to such extreme lengths that she would give up her quest, and run home? Kagome…it was unlike Kagome to abandon a mission, break a promise, and forget her friends.

So he refused to believe it was true.

But, her promise wouldn't be broken. If she returned to give supplies, he couldn't say she had gone back on her word. She wouldn't be leaving permanently. _Damn._

It served as no consolation, if she would never be in the group again. Even if Kikyo was their, she couldn't just…she couldn't just leave.

How could she do this to him? How could she leave him alone to a journey they were both devoted to? They had dedicated months of their time to finish this quest, only to have Kagome leave when it mattered the most?

How could she be so selfish? Wanting to get away from her problems so badly she would run home and leave Kikyo there to finish what she could not?

"Inuyasha-"her voice came, soft and sad. He looked to see her. Kagome had been saying her good byes to everyone, yet they were all to shocked to attempt to stop her. They couldn't. It was on her honor.

Inuyasha knew all too well about honor. Honor-bound, and plagued by promises, Inuyasha was forced to commit to every deed he had promised to do. Honor was important to him. As a half demon, his honor was the only civility he had left. He could not deny himself that. He would not throw that away.

He stared at her dumbfounded, her good-byes and hugs drowned out by the sound of his own heart. She was going to say good-bye. She was going to leave him.

"Inuyasha, walk with me." She said softly, walking in the direction of the well. Inuyasha could only follow.

The coolness on the evening air served as a reminder of yet another spent summer day. The sunset lent the sky rosy hues with purple undertones and dusky clouds. The wind blew lightly, shivering through the trees, tinkling and rustling like an otherworldly song…..

The two stopped in the open meadow of the Bone-eaters well, laden with flowers, and crystalline grasses.

Inuyasha could smell the coming confrontation. It wasn't just because he was half-demon, _anyone_ could have foreseen what was about to happen. Maybe if Inuyasha apologized, he could stop all real madness before it started…

"Kagome, about the other day, I—"

"Please, Inuyasha." She whispered. She struggled not to cry, as her feelings of the other day overwhelmed her again. "I'd rather not fight…If we don't have to"

Inuyasha sighed. He wasn't trying to fight with her…

"Inuyasha," she said, trying to brighten her words as they slipped past her tongue. "You are a great friend, even if we do have our arguments; and I want you to know that you will always be one of the closest to my heart. Please visit me in the future, you are always welcome."

Inuyasha couldn't help but gasp at her kindness. He had broken her, and sent her away with hateful words, and she returned to him words of kindness, and sorrows of leaving. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve her.

Inuyasha regretted everything. He had completely taken for granted that Kagome had always been there. But now…

Would they ever travel the same path again? Would her foot steps fade away behind him…? Was he leaving her behind… or was she taking a different path?

_She can't do this…_

She was much to kind, offering her compassion in hopes of a peaceful solution. Things didn't always end peacefully. He knew that.

"Kagome, please listen, I'm really—"

"Yes I know Inuyasha. It must be exciting, being able to see Kikyo again. Now you don't have to run off to see her." She replied, twirling her hair with a studious finger.

"I know you wonder about what could have been. You're torn between us, and you worry about whichever of us you aren't with. Maybe this way, you can finally know if you two have a future together." She solemnly noted, coming closer to him as the cold winds assaulted her.

She hugged him, remembering the way he felt, the way he smelled, the warmth he gave her. This would be all she had to remember him by…until she saw him again. But if they were out Jewel-shard hunting, she would leave supplies at Kaede's, and the chances of seeing them were quite low.

She squeezed tighter, wiping her tears across his robe. She didn't want to make him feel bad, and yet she knew he could smell the tears. He roughly wrapped her in an embrace, covering her with the warmth of his arms.

Kagome was the only thing that never changed in his life. She was the only stable thing he had. If he lost her…he could never be certain of anything again…

She had to let go. She had to let go forever…

She knew if she stayed any longer, she wouldn't have the resolve to leave. With new tears, she stepped away from the hanyou, and quickly towards the well.

"No matter what happens, you will always be my friend, Inuyasha…"

The sudden beating of his heart took control, and he didn't try to stop it. He bound for the well as fast he could, watching her small frame slip over the well, and fall gently to its depths.

With every inch of his being, he thrust out his arm to grab her, before she slipped from his grasp forever.

He closed his eyes, and prayed to anybody that he wouldn't lose her, that he wouldn't let her get away from him, and exit their lives forever.

He pictured the girl, and with all his might, and clenched his hands to hold on to her…

But he gripped air.

He sunk on the edge of the well, leaning over it with all his weight, and staring down to watch the lights flicker across time.

Kagome would never know, and maybe she would never notice, but as she slumped at the bottom of the well, her tears weren't the only ones there. And as she cried a solemn cry, for possibly making her worst mistake, the pool of tears beside her continued to grow. Though she wouldn't know, they had fallen from another, and recurrently fell for her sake, almost 500 years in the distant past…

**A/n**

**Sorry about the long chapter. I'm had to fit everything, so I scrunched a bit. Also, as a reminder, a friend of mine had this idea, and let me use it she's like the best, anyways, REVIEW MEANS FASTER UPDATES!! And just so you know, i'm only updating so fast at the moment cause i already had some of these written out! Next time it won't be so fast!! **


	5. Distance

**A/n**

**Sorry about the mix-ups and all, computer still being wacky. It had a rough week, but no worries , its better, and I'm better, so you don't have to send me gift baskets…that is, if you still want too. I do love gift baskets! Anyways, back to the story right? Here we go!**

888888888888888888888888

The fox child waded through the tall grasses, a soft crunch following his padded footsteps. He shifted his paws wearily, pausing once or twice to sniff the air.

The scents of the night air seemed to echo, telling him where they had come, and where they would go. The scent of the cherry blossoms was faint now; the village of Edith was far behind them, and their journey had taken them far away from familiar places. Soft aromas fell on gentle summer breezes, beckoning him to stop and listen; to the beat of the world along with the beat of his heart. Elusive shades of violet fell across his back, the high moon hinting at his presence. The young fox shook his head, pushing trivial thoughts from his mind. He pushed the unwanted smells into the background; searching and following the one scent he needed.

Inuyasha noticed the small movements in the corner of his eye, the flickers of youkai light pouring from the unrelenting fox. The red clad hanyou rested nearby in a tree, one that was comfortable, and obscured from view. His muscles tensed, and his fists tightened. He knew that the giggling bundle of fuzz was Shippou, but his senses only told him a demon was nearby. Wouldn't they ever learn to ignore the little hairball?

He brought a hand to his face, brushing away a tuft of hair that fell near his cheeks. He closed his eyes, blocking out the movement below him, and focusing only on the winds. The breeze tonight was a bit strong, tugging at his hair. It coiled and twisted in vapid motions, until eventually, it receded slowly, like an ocean wave.

His thoughts wandered, vivid images appearing in his head. Wisps of ebony hair, rich and flowing, like watery coatings of silk. White and green clothes; uselessly short, and dangerously thin…though soft, and warm to the touch. Grey-blue eyes, fixed with uncertainty, but so intense, and so full of longing…as if they never wanted to look away…

Inuyasha chided himself, snapping his gaze away, resting his face in the comfort of the shadows.

Too long. It had been too long since he had seen Kagome.

His thoughts brought him back to the day she left. Everyone had been utterly shocked by the news, and within 10 minutes of the notice, she was gone.

She had left them all to sit and wonder, with only simple good-byes to hang on in their memories.

It had been so sudden. The agreement, the news, and then suddenly, she was gone… the small girl had solemnly stepped to the well for the final time, daring to look at him only once, before she leapt in, and vanished.

Those eyes…her eyes had said something all on their own. In only a way Inuyasha could know, they had whispered….

_**I'm sorry…I'm sorry it turned out this way…**_

It was enough for him to try to stop her. It was enough to try.

He opened his mouth to stop her…and yet no words came. His words were left unheard, and his message, unspoken.

Then she was gone.

She told them she was to return with food and supplies…but how was he supposed to believe her? What guarantees were there that she would ever return to this world? _This_ was where she truly belonged. _This_ is where she was truly needed.

Inuyasha shifted his position, leaning up against the bark of the tree, and heaved a giant sigh.

He had tried to be optimistic. He had even tried to be happy that Kikyo was joining the group, but the sudden loss tore away what shred of stability he had left.

The group suffered in turn. The fragile hinges of their friendship began to crack under new pressures, and petty arguments. Inuyasha was afraid to admit it, but the group had nearly fallen apart without Kagome in the weeks that followed. Kikyo had wedged herself in-between them all, and now the rest had begun to crumble. The group was disjointed and lost, even on the journey. They had recovered a jewel shard, but at the expense of the team nearly drifting apart.

Kikyo was well-mannered and reacted well in battle. She struck with more power, and didn't require Inuyashas protection. It helped speed up the journey, which had long been hindered; but the way she operated lacked that spark of life that Kagome always flaunted. It was as if Kikyo was robotic.

Inuyasha stared up at the bright moon, a dull radiance lingering over his skin.

Inuyasha got along well with Kikyo, and they caught up on much. On precious journeys, the battle against Naraku, and the plans of future. Kikyo told him she had wandered the earth long enough. After Naraku was defeated, she wanted to finally join the world of the dead…she had grown tired, and now she only wanted to sleep.

He didn't blame her. She had died once before, and to live again must have felt unnatural. To be trapped in a body that wasn't even hers; wasn't even human. And yet, Inuyasha wanted to stay by her side. To protect her in the darkest of places…She needed him. But now the question was…did he need her?

Shippou stared up into the tree, where Inuyasha sat in a slump, pondering for what must have been 50th time today. With his seclusion from the group, the friends had become more distant from each other. It was bad enough not to have Kagome here.

Shippou would have nothing to do with Kikyo, clinging to Miroku or Sango in desperate affection. Shippou looked to Inuyasha a lot as well. When he talked to Kikyo, at least for a moment, Inuyasha's eyes reflected the fifty-year void that had been taken from him and Kikyo….but now it looked like something else was missing. Something that had been there since the beginning of their journey was now absent in his eyes…

Shippou unconsciously shook his head, his gaze lingering on the cold sky. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. He didn't know what it all meant…he had no previous experiences to go off of…and yet…

The others all seemed to know what was going on, as if they had played this game over and over. The looks on their faces only told him that the coming moves would spell disaster.

He wouldn't dwell on it. He would only hope Inuyasha could sort it out by himself. _Besides,_ he mused. _Tomorrow will be the new moon, and I'm sure Inuyasha won't be sticking around…he wouldn't trust Kikyo with his secret yet…Perhaps he will visit Kagome…_

He tapped his head a bit. _Focus Shippou!_

There he had gone again, letting himself get sidetracked. He had serious business to get to.

With a shrug of his shoulders, and a wag of his tail, Shippou scurried off into the shadows, silently preying on a familiar wind in the air…

888888888888888888888888

…_The new moon. Another month passes, yet I'm not in the past…_

Kagome silently wrote in her diary, resting lazily on her bed, propped up on an elbow, and holding a pen in her hand. She drowsily yawned, staring down at the pages through slightly blurry eyes.

Yet another day had passed, and she was still in the future. No, she thought suddenly, shocking herself with the realization. With new inspiration, she copied her thoughts down on to the nearly blank paper.

_I'm not in the future…I'm in the present. There is no past for me to go back to…not anymore._

Looking at her own handwriting only confirmed her beliefs. Inuyasha was perfectly content with Kikyo in the group. He hadn't come to visit her, though with the shard hunt running faster, when would he find the time? Moreover, why would he even come? He had never seen reason to come to _visit _before, so why would that change now.

Kagome held her leather bound journal closely to her chest, as if believing it was Inuyasha would make him appear.

Kagome's life hadn't spiraled out of control upon her return. Quite the opposite actually. It had settled too quickly, as if she was uprooted in life and suddenly put somewhere else, with no one noticing except for her. Her family rarely spoke of her time in the Sengoku Jedai, now that they had noticed her lack of departure. She continued to go places with her friends, now that school now longer was breathing down their necks. She thought it was strange how they didn't notice something was wrong with her. She had known it since the day she had left the Feudal era. Yet she couldn't find any way to fix it.

Kagome groaned, flipping back pages of her diary until she stopped at a certain page. The day she wrote about their final fight. The words that had passed between them were few, but they were so painful, that 1000 apologies could not take back what he had said. Those words haunted her mind constantly.

_Inuyasha I-"_

"_Shut up!"_

The perfect way to start an argument, she had to say.

_You said you'd be back tomorrow. WHY ARE YOU HERE!"_

She had said that…but she had important news…she didn't know he'd get so mad…

_Why did you come back to annoy us Kagome? Did you miss us too much?"_

"_Well what if I did?"_

"_Then you're wasting you're time, because we don't want you here!"_

Kagome suddenly felt ill. Even as she stopped reading the words, the fight continued to play in her ears.

_Well I'm the only one who can sense the Jewel shards! And I thought we were in this together!"_

"_Well we're not ok? Kikyo could do a hell of a better job then you!"_

Kagome winced. Kikyo…Kikyo surely was making his life easier now…she wasn't some annoying school girl that fell in his lap one day. She was the woman he loved…she couldn't say the same about herself.

_We don't even need you Kagome! All you do is get in the way, slow everybody down. You're a weak girl who can't do anything right. _

Can't do anything right…

Slow everyone down…

Weak…

Kagome was not as confident as she made out to be. Inuyasha had struck the points where she was most self conscious…

_We'd probably find the Jewel Shards a lot faster if you weren't here!_

The last thing she wanted was to hinder the journey…

_So what? All that matters now is the Jewel Shards?_

Kagome braced herself for the impending answer—

_Yah, cause you sure as hell don't matter!_

The words replayed in her head, breaking down to the core of its meaning…

_Don't matter…don't matter…_

_You don't matter…_

He was better off telling her she should be dead…that was the way she had taken it…but what else could he have meant? Nothing…

And he was right. Kagome _didn't _matter. Not concerning the Sengoku Jedai anyways… The world needed Inuyasha—they needed his strength to strike down the evil that threatened life in Japan as we know it…but they didn't need her. The world didn't need one priestess, who was useless compared to one who was already dead. A dead priestess was more useful then her…that was depressing.

But that was why she had done everything she had. Inuyasha needed this chance with Kikyo. She was only getting in the way of seeing the possible outcome, and yet…maybe she was purposely stopping it all along…

Kagome snapped out of her daze, throwing her pen aside in frustration. The last thing written on the page before had stunned her…

_I am waiting for something to go wrong…_

Words she had written the day before Inuyasha had sent her away…something had simply alerted her to the fact that something bad was going to happen. But it was nowhere as powerful as now.

Lately, Kagome couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong. Her senses shuffled together, telling her nothing besides the impending danger in her future.

The warnings under her skin told her the day was approaching, yet all she could do was brush off the feelings. Nothing had happened…yet.

She kept thinking she also sensed something, when she turned her back, or craned her neck, and yet it always turned out to be the wind…

Was something wrong with her? Her priestess powers had never been wrong before—ever.

But then again, the _shimmer_…

A small tap on her window frightened Kagome, causing her to nearly fall of her bed. She clung to the side, pulling her self back up, and smoothing out her pajamas. Her heart beat quickly, sending chills of fear and worry throughout her body. She breathed in quietly, before she hesitantly slipped off her bed, and placed her feet on the floor.

Only one person would come to her window…

Her hand shook violently as she reached to open the window to her intruder.

Nearly closing her eyes, she unfastened the window, and slid it to the side. Hanging before her, was a man she had not expected to see. Dark angelic hair fell over his face, his eyes clouded with emotions she couldn't discern. His face was so…intense… unreadable, as if it held no real meaning. The same fire-red haori graced his upper body, sending slight shivers to her back as her eyes wandered over his figure.

There, in front of her, was a very _human _Inuyasha.

"Hey…"

Kagome could only echo the word. It was the only one she could think of.

"Hey…"

Her shocked expression slowly faded, only remnants of confusion drifting in her eyes…

The chilly air fell into her room, prompting her to shut the window, yet she made no move to do so. Inuyasha looked down at her.

"Kagome…" he mumbled, turning to face her once again, his newly human eyes fixed on hers. She couldn't find the words to speak, or the will to move. She could only wait for what he had to say.

Her eyebrows narrowed as he cast his gaze aside. His voice was rough, but suspiciously soft…

"Kagome…you mind if I come in?"

**A/n**

**Sorry about this mess of a chapter. Sort of catching up on the short period of time that has transpired here, and the feelings that still linger in the air. Still things going on, and you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens! **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**It shows me you actually care about this story, and wish to see it continued. Luv ya!**

**Well, Ja ne!**


	6. The First New Moon

**A/n**

**Hello all you peoples! What's up? Did you miss me and my lovable stories? No?**

**Thanks for the support, i will remember to eat you later. Eww, how gross will that be?**

**This chapter contains a bit of angst, suspicion, and a strong hint of fluff.**

**Don't like the sound of that? Well, i'm certainly not holding a gun to your head.**

**Updating is still sketchy, but I know your not mad at me, cause you love me. It's a given. Well, lets get to the chappie then, shall we?**

**Ok…**

888888888888888888888888

Kagome stood, fixed in a state of total shock.

This….this couldn't be…

Of all things that could happen, the fates had dealt her a card she had never seen coming. It hadn't even been a possibility; it simply wasn't in her deck…she had_ just_ decided that a few minutes prior.

But no…here he was.

Inuyasha…was standing_ here_ before her. Here at her window, very human, and very vulnerable. The same Inuyasha that had sent her away, was now here…asking to come in…

Kagome would have shaken her head if she was able to move. This…everything…this all couldn't be real…

The numbness stabbed at her knees, causing her to fall backwards. Her mind ran on overload, unable to process anything, blanking out like a frozen screen. The pain never came, the force of the blow was unfelt. She gave in to the light headed feeling, and suddenly, everything around her was gone.

888888888888888888888888

Inuyasha sat at her windowsill, watching the emotions play across her face, unable to tell which one she would settle on.

He hadn't counted this…he had, at the very least, expected a reaction, and yet there was none. Just an overwhelming silence.

He hadn't had much time to "rehearse" what he was going to say, not that he did it that much anyways. But this situation was a little…different. "Just doing it" was more his style. Since when did thinking about a situation get _anybody _anywhere?

He was drawn out of his thoughts, when Kagome suddenly wobbled in place, causing him to look her up and down.

"Kagome, you feeling ok?"

Her eyes rolled back, and suddenly, she collapsed.

"Kagome!"

Within a second, Inuyasha had leapt behind her and tugged at her back, catching her small frame in his arms.

_What the hell…_

He slowly brought himself down to his knees, cradling Kagome in his arms. He moved his arm and rolled Kagomes' face towards his, taking in her features with a solid importance. He had actually been…scared…

Yes, about the fall, of course. But more importantly, why would this happen to Kagome? Why was in she in this state of care? This hadn't happened before had it?

Inuyasha cursed under his breath, shaking his fist towards the open window.

But that wasn't all he was afraid of. Over the time that she was gone, he grown much more afraid of…forgetting. It had been a few weeks without her by his side, and the knowledge of her presence away from his own was frightening. Kagome was nearly _attracted _to danger. What would happen if he wasn't there to protect her? What if she got hurt?

He took a quick glance around her room, studying it for the first time in months. Same bed, with the same pink blankets and pink pillow. Same white sheets, and cork board hanging on the wall. Same brown desk, fuchsia rug, purple drapes and lamp stand. He looked down at her._ Same Kagome…_

He realized that now, he was still holding her in his arms, cradling her unmoving body like a infant or loved one; a way his mother had tended to him once. To anyone who hadn't seen her crumple to the ground, she would look like she was sleeping... But the cold mirth of her smile told him more then her scent ever could. Something was painfully wrong with her, and the small seed of panic in his body seemed to grow, and spread throughout his whole being.

Why hadn't he let go of her yet? Did he want to…was certainly not a question he was ready to answer yet, but…

But how long would all this last? This visit...what if it was all a terrible mistake? What if she sent him back to the feudal era? He, and the others,couldn't help but feel that there was more reason to her leaving then it appeared. Give up her spot to Kikyo, to help with the Jewel shard hunt? Even the adolescent _Shippo_ could tell, or at least _suspect _that there were different, and possibly stranger motives behing her glassy facade and excuses.

If she kicked him out, what if he could never see her again…?

What would he do if he forgot her scent? If he forgot the sound of her voice…If he forgot…her face. What would he do if he forgot her face?

Inuyasha shuddered at the thought. Suddenly, the thought of letting her go was becoming even more terrifying. Why did he suddenly care so much?

He searched her face, careful to remember every line and curve of her expression, every strand of hair that fell along her face. Inuyasha wasn't prone to staring, but he couldn't look away; he simply couldn't take his eyes away from her.

He breathed in her scent, memorizing every attribute that made it hers. It was more then unique. It never could never be described through human words, yet the closest thing he could think of was, "radiant". Radiant, and Heavenly…

He picked her up, and gently set her on the bed. His eyes narrowed to a leather bound book near the corner of her sheets, opened and recently written in. He picked it up, and found the page she had been reading…

He started to read the words of what looked like a conversation.

"_Inuyasha I-"_

"_Shut up!"_

He blinked. This couldn't possibly be….

"Inuyasha?"

He nearly dropped the journal before hiding it behind his back. Very slowly, Kagome sat up on her blankets, blinking twice before peering over at him.

He let out a half-hearted chuckle and sighed to himself.

"Oi, wench. Long time no see."

888888888888888888888888

"I did what?"

"You _fainted, _stupid"

Kagome nodded her head dismissively, rubbing her hands up the sleeves of her pink cotton pajamas. Why was she so cold?

Suddenly remembering the window, she got up and went to shut it.

"But why would this happen?" she wondered aloud, busily fastening her window into place.

"Well that's what I'd like to know."

Inuyasha stood up to meet her eye to eye. She suddenly forgot what she had been doing. Any train of thought simply melted away, her mind lost in the bottomless depths of those golden eyes. Her mind spun in circles, her body rearing to take control and do something, anything that would snap her back into action.

Inuyasha wasn't a dream. He was _really _here…

She hadn't even realized their distance, and felt the cloth of his haori rub against her arm. She broke eye contact, walking to the other side of the room before looking back at him.

The soft pink carpet shushed under her feet, drawing her attention to something else.

She looked up to him again, too stunned for words at his expression.

He looked at her again with those unreadable eyes. What the heck was he thinking? Why was he here? Would asking him sound rude? She didn't want to scare him off, but she wanted to break the tension between them.

She wanted to throw herself into his arms, and cry. Crying was something she reserved solely for Inuyasha. No one else would make her cry, and no one else would see her that way. Her tears were his, and so was her heart, once.

She wanted to be held again. She wanted that comfort; she needed it. But she knew she couldn't do that.

Inuyasha wasn't hers. He had never been to begin with.

She fumbled with the words in her head. What was she going to say? She was so relieved to see him, but any wrong move could set him off, or make him leave. Maybe he was more reasonable as a human.

"Inuyasha, how are you? How is everyone?" she tried, chancing a step forward.

He looked at her once, and stuck his nose higher. "Great."

She stood there a moment, unnerved by the silence.

"And the Shard hunt?"

"Fine"

Inuyasha continued to swat away her questions. She knew that bridging the gap between them would most certainly take more time.

"Kagome dear! Dinners ready!"

Her mothers voice echoed up to her room, sending Kagomes hand to the doorknob. She looked to Inuyasha as if to ask the question, "How does dinner sound?"

He looked down a moment, then nodded his head and followed her down to the dinner table, where everyone would be waiting.

888888888888888888888888

Outside the walls, something shimmered and twisted on the night time winds. As if by some greater will, it swirled and danced, seeking entrance inside the house of the shrine grounds.

Strangely dim, the melody of light twisted and sparkled around the home, at last finding access through an open window.

Its vibrant silver now dulled into a gray, only reminding it of the little time remaining. The message had to be delivered. So much lay in the balance, and time was running out.

Slipping through the haze of the night, it blew inside, only seen by a little boy named Souta. The boy shrugged it off and ran inside, assuming the faeries of his grandfathers legends were at fault.

If it truly was a triad of fireflies, then why did they shimmer and spark a mysterious gray?

888888888888888888888888

The dinner was simple, yet delicious. The meal consisted of onigiri with miso soup, and a traditional Japanese pastry for dessert. The family talked amongst themselves, yet the two teenagers kept their distances. Kagome spoke when asked about her day, but all the while stirred her soup and flicked at her rice. Inuyasha ate slowly, remaining extremely quiet and reserved, only speaking when he was addressed. Even then, he gave short answers and looked away as if to say he didn't want to talk. They didn't push him, but they still gave him warm welcomes.

Souta even wondered if Inuyasha had dyed his hair, but he never got an answer. Kagome was surprised that he even showed himself to her family while in this state. He wasn't about to tell them the secret, but letting them see it, even to this length, meant he trusted them. More then Kikyo though? Kagome had no way to be sure.

Suddenly her eyes widened.

"Mom, may we be excused?" she asked already beginning to get up.

"Yes, of course dear."

"Right then, lets go Inuyasha." She let out, pulling him by the collar. "Now!"

"Hey, I wasn't finished yet! Hey Kagome!"

Ignoring the rants, she continued upstairs and burst into her room, eyes darting to either side in panic.

"What the hell Kagome! What's so important?"

She huffed a few times, before finally collapsing on the bed.

"Something…someone was here…" she whispered.

Inuyasha sniffed the air. Only a fraction of his demon senses remained at his disposal. He couldn't sense any imminent danger, but something foreign had been in this room; nevertheless, it was gone now.

"Whatever it was, it's gone now," he stated, suddenly looking down. "Um…maybe I should…stick around. Make sure it doesn't come back?"

Kagome looked to him, but he wouldn't look her in the eye. Was he embarrassed?

She smiled in reassurance. "Yes. I would like that."

She let out a giggle, and Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk a bit. Finally, the tension may have broken.

Her smile suddenly dropped as she stared at the journal on the floor. She picked it up slowly, and flipped to the very beginning. Her face fell even further, most likely at something she was reading.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, leaning forward a bit from the chair he sat in.

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

"No seriously, tell me. Now." He stated, looking her firmly in the eye.

She sighed as she re-read the passage of one of the first pages.

"When the Shikon jewel first came out of my body, you destroyed mistress Centipede." She began, pushing the journal aside, and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"When I released you from the Seal, you destroyed her…but then you came after me."

Inuyasha could see the memories flashing behind her eyes as she continued to tell him what was upsetting her.

"I wouldn't give you the jewel…so I ran. You didn't have the subjugation beads then, and you followed me—and if I hadn't of tripped…" she trailed off, her hair obscuring her face.

He remembered all too well. Obsessed with taking the jewel, he jumped from tree to tree to follow her. As he came down, she tripped over a bone, and his claws had raked the air above her scalp. Yes, if she hadn't have tripped…he would have torn her to bits. Not wanting to imagine her slashed and in pain, he looked at her again.

He could almost smell the tears approaching, and quickly was at her side.

"Come on Kagome! We're past that aren't we? So I almost…" he bit out, "…I almost hurt you. It's over isn't it? And I'd…I'd never hurt you now."

She swallowed the wave of tears and nodded. "Yes, of course."

She wiped her eyes and looked at him. "Inuyasha?"

He tilted his head as if to ask, "what?"

She looked at him earnestly, begging for an answer. "Will you tell me what's happening in the feudal era?"

Inuyasha nodded, and he began to speak.

He talked about how the group was, and the leads about Naraku. After a while, the tenseness in his shoulders loosened, and he began telling stories about the last inns they stayed at. They began exchanging stories about how they would be spending their time.

Kagome told him about her childhood, and for once it seemed, Inuyasha listened. Once in a while, he would interrupt to ask a question, and she'd stop to answer it then continue. Eventually, Inuyasha told some stories about his childhood. They were short, and didn't disclose much, but he was opening up, and Kagome couldn't be happier.

They talked about their adventures, and their looks on how things happened. They both commented once in a while, and told small secrets about their friends. Inuyasha had not expected to open up this much. It must have been the human thing. He _wanted _to trust Kagome with these secrets, he just wasn't sure if she'd keep them.

The good times, bad times, times they were hurt, stories passed between them, but Kagome sensed some emotions in the air. Inuyasha seemed to be upset, but he wasn't showing it. The undercurrents of his emotions flowed through her…but she wouldn't tell him that.

He wasn't telling her things either. He didn't tell her about the troubles the group was having, or how he felt about Kikyo. She didn't need to worry about those things. He didn't want her to.

"So Kagome, how's school?" he asked, yawning mid-sentence.

"Oh, its out." She replied.

"What?" Inuyasha looked totally confused.

_That's __right, I didn't get to tell him…_

"There's a three month break from school. Well only like two months now. I was trying to tell you…" she stopped, "…that day. I thought that since I wouldn't have to worry about school, it was the perfect time for the shard hunt. Too bad things turned out the way they did…"

Inuyasha drooped his ears. All along? This whole time she had been out of school and no one had told him? She had tried to but…but he was too arrogant to listen. He had…made a mistake.

"Kagome, its late…you should go to bed." He prompted, avoiding the subject.

She nodded, looking at her dented pink clock and expectedly "eeping".

She slid under her covers, and looked to Inuyasha.

"Come on," she yawned, patting the spot next to her.

He stared.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, you've done it before, and you need some rest too…" she explained, patting it firmly once again.

He slowly gathered his courage and slipped in next to her, shutting off the lamp with his clawless fingers.

"Goodnight Inuyasha…" she whispered, her mind already drifting to places far away.

He smiled, and curled his form around hers. Even though the heat rose in his body, he pushed it away and sighed. As if naturally, he wrapped his arm lightly over her waist, and pulled her a tad closer. He slowly took in her scent before letting sleep overtake him.

"Goodnight…Kagome…"

888888888888888888888888

She handed him the bag and pushed him a little closer to the well. His silver hair glistened in the small amount of sun coming in from the well house entrance.

"Here's all the supplies I usually bring. Hopefully this will keep those nasty arguments down."

Inuyasha gasped. "How did you—"

"Only joking. I know you guys wouldn't fight, even if I'm not there."

She was wrong about that. Inuyasha had realized that yesterday.

Somehow through her kind ways, she made them a team, and spread some type of calmness through all of them. She was the glue that kept them together. How could you keep something together, that no longer had anything to keep it from separating?

Inuyasha wasn't sure of his feelings. Did he want her to come back? Did he want Kikyo to leave, or to stay? He wasn't certain. He was the person who knew himself best, and yet he didn't know what he wanted. This was the same problem he'd always had, except on a larger scale, seeing as it could affect everyone.

And Kagome… Kagome was no longer convinced of her feelings either. She thought she had finally put her old demons to rest, (or half-demons, however you look at it) but now with Inuyashas' visit, she couldn't be sure.

They both stood in silence a moment, before Kagome spoke up.

"When will you be back?"

Inuyasha looked upward to the sun, as if to imply something that she would naturally understand.

Kagome nodded, knowing exactly what he meant.

One month. The new moon.

With a simple wave, and a pressed frown, Inuyasha jumped into the well and was instantly sent home.

888888888888888888888888

He jumped out of the well, greeted by the field flowers in perfect bloom; Calm grasses swayed under his feet and caressed him in simple touches.

There was a growl out of nowhere.

Breaking the silence, a forlorn monk and demon slayer jumped off of the familiar cat demon, nearly knocking him over in the process.

He dodged the two and spat out in anger.

"What the hell!"

The monk and demon slayer panted a bit, supporting themselves on each other, before they looked up to him.

He studied them both.

"Hey you two—what is it?"

Inuyasha could feel something wasn't right as the two looked between themselves.

No…Something was definitely wrong.

"What's happened?" he ground out, determined to get his answer.

"We don't know how…"Sango got out; the look in her eyes grew desperate, as she struggled to get out the last of her sentence.

"Inuyasha—"

His eyes grew wide as the following shock overcame him.

"_Shippous gone missing_"

**A/n**

**Bit of a long one if I say so myself. Lots to say and hope I didn't bore you. Anyways… I love you all!**

**REVIEW MEANS FASTER UPDATES**


	7. A World Away

A/n

**A/n**

**Hello Peoples. Okay, Unfortuantely for all you peoples, you've officially caught up to Mediaminer, which means, you actually have to wait till i write the chapters now! Until now, i'd been ahead a few chapters, now you're all caught up. I can't decide if this is a good thing or not...**

**and this chapter came rather difficultly...**

**I've been rather busy lately and I guess I've fell out of the writing Kamis good graces. I've been around the block…the writers block that is, so if it shows in this chapter I'm sorry. I love all my reviewers! You people who take time to comment on my work make such an impact on my day and how fast I write the next chapter! Also, I sometimes feel I'm not writing for anyone, but I won't let that stop me, cause this story is a gift to a beloved friend. **

**Now! ONWARD!!**

Oh wait. Quickly, a word to some readers. Every Review Counts!!

_black and white Kirara: _Thanks for staying interested in this fic! You know you make my day, don't you?

_ChristinaAngel: _Yes, i tried to develop Inuyasha some. I figure he deserves it after all, but there's even more in this chap!

_Twister of the Mind: _I'm glad you're happy with all the stuff going on, and feel free to leave pointers! I love them!

_metalchocobo13: _I try to upload when i can, but i...err...forget sometimes. Hehe, I love your name by the way!!

_H3110-KiTtY: _Yah, i almost felt bad doing that to Shippo, but hey, maybe he'll show up soon!?

_g2fan: _Thanks for the support! Stick with this story to the end if you can!

_Kikyohater220: _Thank you! And I try.

_October Addums: _We'll see, but i did warn at the beginning this fic could get angsty. There is fluff, but the conflicts not over..

_nature-lover101: _Hehehe, thank you so much! I love people so enthuastic about my work, its so great.

_LadyCash_: So many things I could say…My friend, Reviewer, and personal inspiration. Thanks for the recurring Reviews!

Ok, Moving on. Sorry Peoples. To the story!!

88888888888888888888888

The night was everything she wanted it to be. Silent.

The candlelight flickered outside the temple, blowing erratically, before briefly regaining its posture. The wind brushed lightly against the flames, hitting the orange stems of light like the morning horizon, nudging it along its course, as if wishing for it to come along.

The night sky was dark and foreboding, swirling with some otherworldly presence through the trees and leaves, sparking a melody of fate to the forgotten ears of the world. Unlike most like her, she could hear. The simple chords struck true in her body, tugging her to the back doors of her home.

The distant sounds of thunder calmed her; the resilience of its nature stirred an old feeling from within her. She stood outside, amongst the dark nature she was hearing, experiencing it like those long deceased might have. Enjoying the sounds, and smells of everything, she found herself smiling while the storm encroached upon her. She felt the soft patter of rain as it began, spreading out her arms to welcome the feeling for once, the soft frunsh of drizzle displayed on her senses.

She could never explain it. She had the feeling she would never be able to either. It just seemed so natural to her. The coming of a storm seemed to call on her, so forcefully, as if by some other will she always responded. It raised feelings she had never known, and those she feared she might never feel again; the feel of the air, as it about to rain, the smell of the storm, smoky and full, yet airy and flattened. The feel of the rain, and the sound of the thunder, the rush of lightning, the crackle of fire in her sky, all never ceased to amaze her.

As the storm of another dream passed over her closed eyes, she could only smile and wonder, how her companions in her other world took the storms she found she loved.

88888888888888888888888

_Dear Diary,_

Kagome didn't want to enter the waking world again. She found herself roused from her sleep by the soft pressure of Buyou pressed against her stomach. The feeling of her cotton pajamas suddenly became apparent, as if she had forgotten the feeling for a moment, and she quickly reveled in the warm cocoon she had made herself amongst the blankets.

The down comforter seemed to gently press up against her, and she gripped its inside as to not let go of the remnant of whatever sleep was still there. She clutched to her dream wildly, but found it slipping from her memory as if by fault, and she couldn't help but watch it away until it escaped her sight.

_I can't help but wonder how the rest of the gang is doing…_

She gently rubbed the sleep dust at the corner of her eyes, not wanting to open them, but feeling the over looming presence of her mother bustling around her house. If she slept in too late, her mother would take it upon herself to wake her from her bed and ruin whatever good mood she usually possessed in the mornings. Sleep seemed to bring her the most contentment at the moment. At least, now that her real dream was 500 years in the past.

She rose slowly from bed, thanking those who listened for a warm room to wake to. Even if it was summer, she found herself lacking warmth at most times during the day. It seemed now, she was always colder.

_Its not that I even worry anymore…I know that they don't need any help protecting themselves. They're the most capable warriors I've ever met, plus there's Kikyo…_

She kicked off her blankets and slipped her feet over the edge of her bed. She felt the rushing of blood through out her body, placing her in a state between woozy, dizzy, and tingly. She stood, grabbing her robe, and draping it over her shoulders lazily, not feeling the need to change, especially before breakfast.

She trudged down the stairs, nearly tripping once, and laughing it off on her way down. Kagome didn't feel quite up to cereal today, instead, grabbing a quick granola bar from the cupboard. She reached up and prepared to fish it out.

"Kagome? Dear?"

She could hear her mother's lofty voice coming from the rooms upstairs. The temple yards only went so far, but there home seemed to stretch on forever.

She coolly sighed, and collected her voice to speak.

"Yes mom, what is it?" she somewhat yelled, partially deafened by the sleep she was just drawn out of.

_I know I shouldn't worry. I shouldn't miss it. I know because it was my choice to stay out of it…and yet…_

"Kagome, do you want to go shopping later? Maybe pick up a new pair of shoes?"

Kagome hesitated, stopping her reach for the bar and turning her head. She could almost hear the footsteps of her mom as she rushed about, doing all the chores around their temple home. Why would she offer to go shopping if she was so busy? _Unless…_

Kagome wondered.

Unless she really seemed so pathetic that her mom offered it out of pity.

She winced.

It wasn't her fault that she had been staying indoors lately. Without school, or the feudal era…She skipped over that last thought. Well there wasn't much left to do.

She resumed her searching for the granola.

_Time just won't allow me; I can't let them go… and no matter where I turn to…_

"I'm ok mom. I think I'm just going to the park for some 'Kagome Time.'"

The cupboard was wooden, just about as much as her enthusiasm that morning, and the endless labels kept her mind from breaking concentration. She spotted the incriminating wrapper and stuck her arm out further to grab it. Almost reaching it, she bumped something out of the cupboard, which in turn came down to thump her on the head.

"Umph!"

She rubbed her head vigorously, picking up whatever she had managed to drop. She gasped as she went to pick it up.

It was ramen.

_**He, **__is _always _there._

She picked it up tentatively, setting it on the counter, its colorful wrapping almost making it seem hostile. She stared it down, not willing to admit this was coincidence.

_I can't forget about him. He finds his way into everything I do, even though he isn't here…_

"I am not going to go, okay?" she yelled, pointing her finger accusingly at the plastic container. She looked to the cupboard and sighed, losing all the zeal she had mustered. She swore her lack of activity was chewing away at her sanity. She could see the headlines now.

"**Local middle school girl claimed insane! Reported saying that she goes to the past and affiliates with, and hunts down demons! Needless to say, she has been taken to a mental facility to be hospitalized. Having been caught by reporters, her mother had only one thing to say in the girl's defense. 'I do not know this woman.'"**

She grunted, snatching away at her day dreams, and focusing on more important things. Like Granola.

She reached up, as if climbing some great mountain. Extending to her fullest, tiptoes included, she grabbed at the bar. She finally achieved her goal, holding up the granola bar as if it were some great award. She jumped at her minor victory.

"Success!!"

"_Ahem._"

She stopped her jumping, only to see her mother standing at the doorway, a raised eyebrow as a cue for her to speak.

"You know it's just…"

She quickly fumbled with the granola, taking a large bite.

"Its just so…" She started, _ooming _for emphasis.

"…Chewy." She said flippantly.

The cracks in her façade that morning measured up to that of a 1,000 year old suit of armor, just as rusty and broke down as her resolve to move on with the world. That part of her had disappeared a small while ago.

_I find myself wondering, if I chose the right path… did I choose what was right for me? For him?_

Her mother seemed to ignore the gesture, going past the point of her usual directness and looked Kagome straight in the eye.

"You sure you don't want me to come along, dear?"

Kagome couldn't change her answer in sake of her mother. Its not that she didn't want the company, it was just…well, her mother had real things to do, and Kagome didn't want to waste her time. She could handle being along a while longer. She had managed thus far, hadn't she?

She sighed, and made her way upstairs, locking the door before answering

"They don't call it 'Kagome Time' for nothing mom."

_For us?..._

88888888888888888888888

She tore apart her room, mostly her closet, eager to pick out something to wear. She couldn't just wear her school uniform all the time, now that she wasn't in feudal…Japan.

She hastily opened her drawers and closet, scanning through them all for something fitting to wear. The park wasn't that far away, about a half a block or so, and she doubted she would be there for over thirty minutes, but the prospect of going out in her pajamas didn't sit well with her. She knew that even crossed the uniform gaudiness.

She finally settled on a blue sleeveless duster sweater, and some matching arm warmers. She wore a black, finely leveled top under it, with some simple jeans to wear as well. It may have been summer weather, but Kagome always felt cold now.

She wore a clearly defined necklace, the one which used to hold the shikon shards, now clutched a charm she had imbued herself, with the help of her grandfathers knowledge of the old and ancient crests. It had the insignia of hope, and shone with a lavender and silver light. She acknowledged the necklace with a smile, lacing her fingers around it, and clutching it with soft desperation.

She contemplated the feeling it brought her, a small glimmer of protection, and that hint of her ever-present hope. It gave a ghost of her feeling for when she held Inuyasha's hand. Even the faintest of his smiles brought more hope then her necklace. But then again, she couldn't expect much from something that was not living.

She was grateful for even the smallest of comfort it gave her.

She threw a look to the journal across the room, and the hilt of her pen just begging to be lifted. She casually strode over and ran her fingers over it, before she walked away, with the pen still in hand. As she walked to the park, unknowing of the eyes that watched her, she could only remember the feel of the pen in her hands, and the force of warning that had given her away.

88888888888888888888888

_No sign…anywhere._

The hanyou of the tessaiga swiftly pushed his way through the forest, jumping from the tips of his feet from tree to tree. The cold wind about was unnatural for a morning like this; even though the summer was about them now…yet he suspected the only thing cold there, was him.

He traced the lines of his memory, pressing all the thin fabric of details to the fore. The day he missed dinner, when his smell vanished, when did the small fox named Shippou get away? Any detail, any time or place, _anything_ he had missed the first time; something that would point them in his direction. Something that would give them a lead…

But there was nothing. Nothing that gave way to when he escaped, or why.

He had even pressed harder, thinking of anything that he might have done to upset the young kit, or anger him in any way. He had bullied him, but nothing more then the usual bop or two. He had been nice, and even shared his dinner once or twice with the small fox. He had found he was not as hungry any more, at least not since his Kagome had left.

The day Inuyasha heard the news, he immediately began his search. Kaede's village was the first natural place to go, though Sango and Miroku had checked all the bases before coming to him, especially about something as serious as this. There was no lead, no trail it seemed, to follow.

There was no sign of foul play anywhere, and there was no evidence that he had been taken, nor could they think of anyone who would want to. The vengeful and tactful Naraku had dealings elsewhere, and was presently not even in their vicinity of Japan. Somehow, their search for Naraku had slowed to a halt, and no one but Kikyo seemed to notice.

Yes, Kikyo was the first to notice that somewhere along the line, their group had suddenly switched targets, and was turning down new leads for city rumors, those of a sole traveling fox demon, who sought only food in a village before moving on. Apparently many offered him lodging to stay, but he kindly refused and went on his way, set about in some sort of daze, whether some trance or determination was involved, they went out of their way to follow these rumors and find their friend.

Kikyo didn't argue or complain like Kagome's custom, should her plans ever be turned around in favor of another's, as it seemed she agreed to continue to help and accompany them. She tried to stay mostly silent, and remained ever vigilant in the face of danger, and saw this opportunity as a ploy to seek more jewel shards. If they went in a different direction then Naraku, rather then directly behind his back, they were bound to catch some more shards before Naraku did.

The inner workings of the group were not as fluid as its mask perceived. The campfire lit nights were rather silent, and relationships between them all was sketchy. Kikyo also was not blind. She could see her arrival had set everyone back a few gears and it upset her to know she was partly a cause of the problem.

She was also unclear of how the others felt about her at this point.

She could feel the distant stares, and the rather cold looks and glances she had first received. It was rather unbecoming, seeing as it was not her fault the other priestess had left. But she endured, and found it worthwhile later.

The monk and Taijiya had offered to play a game Kagome had taught them one day; Rock, paper, scissors.

At first she laughed quite heartily, and gave a flat and humored, "No", but the two of them proved persistent.

Eventually, she found herself giving in, and letting them teach her one of their silly games. She found them to be quite simple, yet fascinating games which had her engrossed by the first and second rounds.

She became loose friends with the monk, and the demon slayer, and the silent nights seemed to slowly draw away, if only a little. The rest of them still seemed to be troubled, and she couldn't blame them either. Now two of their friends were gone, and they worried for their safety.

She found good progress with the others, but surprisingly bore no fruit with the hanyou. He had become even more stubborn and tense then usual, always on edge, always wary.

His whole demeanor hardened, and he found himself apologizing for the rude remarks and gestures he made, but he couldn't find a way to rid himself of the frustration.

He wouldn't even let Kikyo near him, and the whole thing startled her, for she couldn't tell why he was acting this way. She eventually stopped trying to breach the gap, and decided they would be friends on his terms, and whatever solitude he needed to sort his feelings out, she would let him have it.

They finally picked a lead on Shippou, and rushed to find its origin, and hopefully for once, its truth.

The hanyou of the tessaiga swiftly pushed his way through the forest, jumping from the tips of his feet from tree to tree. The cold wind about was unnatural for a morning like this; even though the summer was about them now…yet he suspected the only thing cold there, was him…

88888888888888888888888

A slash.

Another slash, and another.

One by one, the innocent trees of a tranquil forest fell prey to the hanyous claws. A terrible cracking sound emerged from the forest, like millions of tiny fireworks popping one after another in perfect order. The tall groves of wood cracked and landed with a thick _thwump _sound, leaving unfulfilled stumps, with lines of age echoing their lives cut short. He'd made quick work of this place, and now now an edge of the forest had been irreperably destroyed.

He fumed.

He fumed and seethed, and bit, and yelled and finally collapsed on the forest floor, the sight of destroyed land all about him.

So he couldn't say his issues were over.

Far from it actually, he knew this only proved something wasn't right, that something wasn't working. But he knew _that_ already. He knew _several _things were not working, and somehow his delicate balance of right and wrong had been thrown out of whack once again.

He couldn't remember feeling this lost, this confused, but ever so, more lonely… at least, not since his sealing to the tree, and the death of his first love, the supposed betrayal that tainted years of his life. What he couldn't _see_ however, was why this was happening.

Inuyasha knew very well he hadn't the best childhood ever, and he still had many things to work out with himself. No, Kikyo hadn't done all this damage, but she certainly had contributed. What was he to do? Pour out his feelings to his friends? Hold all of _this _in?

He'd kiss Kouga twice over before he admitted any of this to his friends. _They _didn't understand. _They _never did.

He sighed with a false smile, and got up, careful not to let the blood rush to his head.

This…all of _this_….he couldn't explain it. He himself had said that unless he dealt with these issues, he couldn't move on with his life. But he'd managed this far, and honestly he hadn't done much to fix whatever affairs he had.

His Kagome and Kikyo predicament…was on his _last to do _list, though he knew at some point Kikyo might have wished for him to drop dead. Well she was back to her old self…at least for the most part.

He jumped to the highest point in a tree, and slowly drifted his way back to camp.

He trudged through the small clearing, ignoring his friend's welcomes, and sat alone at the base of a tree. He sat there for a while, how long though he wasn't sure, but he had seen the campfire dim to some degree.

He heard a small ruffle of clothing, and felt the vibration of some sitting on the ground.

"Inuyasha…"

It was Miroku, the meddling, not-so-introverted monk, with the cursed hand. Inuyasha sighed. He could see where this might be going, and he didn't exactly want part of it.

"Inuyasha, do you wish to discuss—"

"Can it Miroku. I don't need counseling from someone who has a hell of a lot more problems then I do."

He could feel Miroku against the tree, sitting directly opposite of him, on the other side, most likely looking the other way.

"Yes…" came the reply. He hesitated. "But at least I am not afraid to share them with my friends."

He could hear the houshi begin to get up, and he caught his breath and swore.

"Wait," he said, before he could stop himself. He withdrew his outreached hand and looked the other way. "Just…make it quick."

He could sense Miroku's small smile, and he felt him plant himself once more on the forest floor. There was a long pause as both males thought of what to say, so as not to bring the wrong idea to the other, and yet not upset them to the point of silence.

"It's not how you expected is it."

Inuyasha ears flicked upward, as he saw Miroku smiling down at him, and sat down by his side. He furrowed his brows and searched the skies quickly before responding.

"Not exactly."

Miroku shifted a bit, and found a more comfortable position against the bark. The grass under them started several inches away, leaving nice room for there feet to rummage against the soil. Miroku cleared whatever speech he had and focused more on his feelings. The hanyou did not want some long talk, and liked short answers.

"Do not get me wrong Inuyasha," he began. "Lady Kikyo is a very friendly woman, and she seems a most valuable ally. Yet, she does not seem to…fit well with you." He sighed, turning his head toward the stars.

"How did you to fall in together?"

Inuyasha didn't rethink on it so much, as he did simply respond.

"It wasn't what I'd planned, that's for sure. It just sort of…happened." He stated obliviously, bringing his hands together.

"I understand, at the time, you most likely needed her, and in turn fell in love with her. It is not unnatural to need someone before you love them, but…do you still need her now Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stood abruptly and turned on Miroku, a scowl lighting his face.

"I think we've done enough talking for one day, Miroku."

He turned to leave, but Miroku stopped him, only once.

"Inuyasha, please tell me this." He pleaded, bringing his hand out as if to grasp his. "Do you miss Lady Kagome?"

Inuyasha stared long and hard at the houshi, until he finally responded with a nod, and leapt away into the night.

He hated it.

Miroku, for the most part seemed to have read his mind entirely. And that angered him.

He finally landed on a branch, watching Miroku return to camp and join the others by the fire for the last of dinner.

Miroku was right. This was not how he had pictured it. Not how he had planned it, or wanted it, or even cared to bother with it. Kagome had given him this opportunity. A time to spend with Kikyo on another journey, without any of Kagome's interference.

He had expected to have a good time, to reconnect with Kikyo, and refresh himself with her personality for once, rather then the droll expectancies of his friends. Kikyo, to what he had looked at as a good thing, was a mystery. You couldn't read her, and she wasn't so predictable like the rest of his team, with Kagome's sits, and Shippo's taunts, and Miroku's groping, and the return slap from Sango, and their daily grind which he sometimes found himself already knowing what would happen next.

But suddenly he missed all of that.

The familiarity of it all. Now he wasn't sure how the future would pan out. A teammate was missing, and one had been replaced. And he found himself hating everything. All of it.

He was restless, uncertain, and more so, lonely. _Lonely. _Here he had all his friends _and _Kikyo and he felt _lonely_!

But, he wasn't just lonely for anyone. He knew he was lonely for, Kagome.

She was the one that lifted his heart, that engaged his mind, and motivated him beyond his limits. She was the one that stirred smiles from him, and made him feel more cheerful then he had all his days on this earth. Somehow, Kikyo could never be what Kagome was to him. But he didn't know exactly what that was…

Was it her smile? No, Kikyo had the same smile. Her laugh? No, Kikyo had near the same laugh. No, if it had anything to do with outer beauty or representation, then Kikyo could have easily filled that in. Kagome _was _her reincarnation.

He thought on this for the rest of the night, that how among his friends, and first love, he could ever feel so _alone._

As he looked to the camp for the last time that night, it seemed for once, his heart cried out to sleep alongside his friends, if it would only end this tormenting, inner lonesome.

88888888888888888888888

Somewhere far in the future, a girl looked at the calendar, and smiled for once in a long time. There was only one day separating her from the long awaited day of the new moon, and she felt its approach in her veins.

At the same time, somewhere apart from the girls time, a young fox dropped to the ground. He was tired, and felt near to the point of exhaustion. He felt his paws could take him no further, yet he pushed himself forward, and pressed on. He could feel he was close, and sensed the same presence in the air. He saw the shimmering wind as he approached the house, its surprised movements, which ended in its leaving the area. He stepped towards the house, and sighed before, with the last of his strength walked through the door and collapsed. He saw the shape of a man walk over to him, as he slurred his words before he closed his eyes.

"Who are you, and how do you know Kagome?"

**A/n**

**Review all you peoples! Or you and your friends will be gutted like fish! Heads will roll! **

**Just joking. Please though? It gives me explosions of happiness!!**

**And one last thing. Feel free to give me ideas for stories! Thats how this one came into being you know?**

**So yes, if i think its good, or i can write it good enough, i will attempt to write a dedicated fic to you!!**


	8. Negative

A/n

**A/n**

**Hi! Wow, I know I'm so late getting back on this, but I've been so busy. First of all, I would like to say 'thank you' to all those people who reviewed for me. Reviews are basically my life-blood, without them I would crumble, so thank you for giving me some feedback… and some life-blood **

**I know its summer but I _unfortunately _have a life outside of writing. As you can see by the play-off of the movie Kagome could have gone to see, I've been writing this since that movie was in theaters! So yes, to make up for it, I made this chapter different. Meaning, I'm not sure whether to say "you're welcome" or "I'm sorry" for this behemoth of a chapter, but please thank LadyCash who helped me get through the rough spots and get this baby out there. Hope you enjoy your read!**

**--**

"Are you positive?" came the short, worried question.

There was that familiar pause, before the fretful answer was spoken.

"Yes, I am positive. I'm sorry guys, I can't make it."

Kagome hurriedly paced the kitchen, throwing together a lunch from whatever she could find. She couldn't tell which activity she was paying more attention to; making the lunches, or listening to Eri, and Ayumi beg her to join them at the movies. She figured she wasn't doing either correctly, because she had answered "yes" when she was asked how she was feeling, and almost ended up pouring tomato sauce and sweet peppers into her salad.

She grabbed a few ingredients and bumped the cupboard closed with her hip, her arms full of things which she knew would be a big pain putting back. She listened to the ramblings of her friends on the other end of the line, holding the phone between her shoulder and ear, while clearing the counter for space to make the sandwiches.

"Come on Kagome! You have to come with us! _I Am Myth _is playing today and we gotta go see it!" her friends pleaded, keeping her attention divided amongst the tasks.

"Yes! We haven't seen you for at least a week! Hojo has been asking for you too-"

"Yeah! He's getting desperate Kagome, he even got a haircut!" The voices on the other end sounded so excited, Kagome felt as if they had enough energy for the three of them.

"A buzz cut?" Eri inquired.

"Yes, you saw it?"

"Yeah, last weekend at Yuka's party. Ugh, did you see her shoes?"

"With the lace straps?"

"And her hair?"

"Yes, ugh she is just _trying_ to attract trouble. And she used to be such a nice girl."

Kagome suddenly felt excluded. Excluded, and annoyed. She heard them prattle on about unimportant things, and she found herself almost putting down the phone, but deciding it would be rude, just tuned it out.

She heard the oven ding, and she grinned in the warm light, leaving the almost finished lunches on the counter. She appeared by the oven, bending down to see if it was ready. She let out a small giggle, and a smile lit her face for a moment before she went back to the phone. Her friends were still stuck rambling on about something, but she quickly interjected.

"Hey guys." She murmured into the phone. There was a small pause and ruffle before she heard her friend's voices.

"Oh, Kagome, we almost forgot you were there." She heard Ayumi say.

She kept from frowning and wavered a moment, sighing into the open air.

"Are you sure you can't make it Kagome?" they inquired once again, the question icily slanted as if they were being refused a most inherent prize. Her words were soft-spoken; swollen, like words one didn't really want to say.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She paused in disappointment, almost visualizing the forlorn expressions on her friend's faces. She spoke a bit softer. "I'm sorry guys, but there's something special going on today and I don't have time for anything else. Maybe some other time though?" she replied. She strained to hear their voices, yet there was another long pause. There was finally an answer.

"Well if you can't make it, then we can't change that."

"Yah, we won't _make_ you go. We just thought it would be fun." She heard them say, regret in their voices.

She felt a tad guilty, as she knew she shouldn't turn down an offer to be with her friends, but she had somewhere important to be. After all, it was a _very _special day.

She fixed the sandwiches, and packed them in with everything else, cleverly leaving space for whatever else she might decide she needed. She reached back for the cream colored phone, and pressing her ear into it, spoke once more.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it. I'm really sorry I couldn't go, but I'll be free next time, I promise!"

She heard a few echoes of what were short "Good-byes", and hung up the phone, scrambling back to the oven, and turning to her pack.

Her friends were good friends. They had been trying to keep in contact with her, but most of the time she would refuse their calls, simply not picking them up and laying in bed, staring at the caller ID, as if it was starting right back at her.

This whole month, had been so…unreal. Some strange picturesque dream, in which she had lost her will to the darkness of slumber. She spent most of her time inside; when she found sitting in the dark to be less than entertaining she began practicing using her miko powers. Since then, she had secretly begun a goal to further herself to Kikyo. The fact that Kikyo had been _raised _as a priestess and had vast amount of battle experience didn't deter her from her goal, nothing could. At that moment, it was the only thing she had; a goal.

Each day, her power grew stronger, her natural ability that laid dormant was finally flexing, and allowing itself growth. She felt the power course through her body, bursts and flares of bright light erupted behind her eyes as she pushed herself further, gradually gaining tremendous experience.

The faint echoes of light that she possessed, strengthened and blossomed tremendously throughout her entire being. Everything about it changed; the light, once a soft pink or purple, suddenly flexed and shimmered into a disorienting blue; if anything it only continued to change as it went along.

She could feel the heat coming from the very light that could erupt outside her palm. It flickered and quivered, shaking with the newfound control in her hands. Her power…it had actually taken _form-- _It was like fire; it was simply, _amazing_.

Occasionally, the light would become white and cloudy, shimmering with other faint colors; blues and greens, all vaguely surfacing, only to fade and leave her disorientated. She felt, at those times, she had tampered with something far greater then just her own power. Why did she feel as if she was drawing her strength from somewhere else?

"It's something much greater then me, I know it. I just… I know I couldn't control it though, even if I tried."

Nevertheless, she would also practice with her bow. In the past she never had a good opportunity to practice; she never had a proper target, and the possibility of losing of her few arrows was daunting. Though, she had to admit, it wasn't like a certain hanyou would cooperate and give her time to freshen up anyways.

She had almost put her first target on Goshinboku, but deciding that would be extremely disrespectful, had it moved to the grove of trees to the east of the house. Ever since, her aim was officially considered a threat. The simple phrase, "Hit the mark!" always seemed to guide the arrow on its course. It wasn't necessary, simply comforting.

The practices she did during the month took up her time, and though gruesomely difficult, gave her more reason to get up in the morning. She wondered why she was doing these practices… just why was she so adamant on becoming better? She wasn't seeking acceptance, no. She was seeking…many things. Happiness, companionship, adventure and friends. The thrill of another day, each with its own flurry of dangerous and exciting events. She wanted…well…the things she could only get in the feudal era.

She wanted to be good enough for her friends. She wanted to be deserving of being with them again…and if furthering her skills would prove her worthiness, then she would practice well past her hearts content.

It seemed she had become so accustomed to hazardous surroundings that anything besides that just seemed to bore her. The Feudal Era was a dangerous world, yes, but her world; wasn't real. It was safer sure, but it wasn't real.

Her people, over time had adapted a simple plan in order to ensure one's success. Schooling, Jobs, marriage, and retirement. Where was her choice? What say did she have in the crazy existence that her people permitted to live by? None. The worlds government was in shambles, and her people lived an unending cycle of working, and living; she couldn't name a soul that had truly found real happiness in life. Only momentary joy; and even she found that_ it_ passed as well. That was why people strived to live on. They continued to look for something that would make them happy.

It was sad because, she knew that she would never find hers here.

Her happiness was still back in a place different from the Japan she had known all her life. She wasn't all together _miserable_ though; this was her _home_! This was where she was raised and born. She would be crazy not to love this place.

But that was the thing.

She might have been happy living an ordinary life, had she not been shown a world different from her own. A world known as the Feudal Era. She would have been fine because she didn't know better, like a child content with poverty because he had never known luxury or wealthy-ness; but now she did. If she truly didn't care for the Feudal Era, she would have left and never come back a long time ago. But she was sure destiny had more in store for her. After all, there _was _a reason only her and Inuyasha could pass through the well. She just didn't know what that reason was.

She paused a second to think that over, wondering why fate was so confusing as to map out her life in riddles. _I wonder if I'm doomed to die without knowing any of those mysteries…_

"Hmph," she snorted, unraveling the blanket that she thought was customary to be brought with her to the feudal era. She snickered at the doggy-eared pattern that dripped across the red-velvet surface, unknowingly trying to pinch the picturesque dog-ears. She sniffled.

In the Sengoku Jidai, her life was herchoice; she could do whatever she wanted. She wondered, if the Feudal era was truly better then her own home, where had her people had gone wrong in the last five-hundred years, and why had they not tried to fix it? Maybe because they didn't notice the changes as they happened before their eyes.

"Kagome, don't forget to turn off the oven!"

Kagome stiffened, unbridled fear pressing in her chest. "Um, yah, thank you for reminding me!" Quickly shuffling into the other room, she put on her mitts, hoping nothing had sat long enough to burn.

With a quick hand, and a steady eye, she hastily opened up the hot oven, pulled out the tray, and closed it up; but not before turning off whatever heat was still going. She smiled as she looked down at her homemade creation.

Homemade gingerbread-men, German at that, steaming and smelling of spices and flour grains. She noticed the golden-brown crust, the perfect shaping, the taste and delightful crunch when she bit into her first cookie.

Perfect; absolutely heavenly. If not for her mothers warning, the cookies could very well have been ruined; Kagome almost teared at the thought. She had put a lot of work into these, anything less then perfection warranted nothing less then a safety helmet.

Gingerbread men weren't even of Japanese origin, yet she had the strongest urge to make something new, something she knew they would enjoy.

She wanted them to smile when they took that first bite; she wanted them to appreciate the hard work she had put into these. The recognition, that she had put effort into something to make their lives just a little bit more pleasant.

She couldn't help but feel there was more to this obsession with cooking today then what it appeared. She had the sense that she wanted to please them, make them happy, if not to see her, then for at least what she would bring them. She feared they would not welcome her with open arms.

"Quit it Kagome, just hurry it up." She snapped to herself, quickly decorating the gingerbread men with gumdrops, and thick, fluorescent frosting.

Each gingerbread-man had a neatly fastened frosting-made tie, and gumdrop button down shirts, each with unique expressions on their faces. Some looked up happily, as if they were elated to be able to fulfill ones hunger, and found joy in every day of life. Others looked quite sad, each looking downward as if not wishing to be seen. Some were angry, and some were melancholy.

Most of them however, seemed to be on the border of anxiety; some manner of expectancy, just waiting for something to happen, something important. Just like her.

She cleared away the mess she had made, and quickly, yet very gently packed away all the lunches, including the gingerbread men into her worn yellow pack. She had almost decided against the sandwiches, but not knowing what Kikyo would enjoy, made them as a sort of "fall back" lunch. Even Kikyo deserved a nice lunch.

She found it odd, how though she had spent the whole afternoon making lunches, when she herself had not touched anything. She had forgotten to make something for herself. Well, she could eat any time she figured, right now, her friends lunches were more important then her own hunger.

She had picked all of the group's favorites; Shippos lollipops, Inuyasha's ramen, Sango's rice balls, and Miroku's vegetable dish. Everything had to be wonderful. Everything had to be just right…

She stopped mid-step instantly, mouth agape, eyes widened. Containers and toothbrushes fell to the floor, yet she made not move to pick them up.

It was just like _that _day.

And it was there.

The feeling; the pressing consciousness that stirred in the back of her mind. A voice, a whisper, a force that kept echoing out to her. The same message, every time, willing her to stop and turn around, now.

_Don't Go…_

They were so real; the voices seemed so genuine, as if another person was really inside her head, talking to her from a place which should have been her own, her personal and inner mind.

_Don't Go…_

She grasped at her pendant in reflex, and reluctantly, the voices waned away, and slowly died among the discarded memories and ideas of her mind.

Now what…

She felt the undying need to run to the well and leave. Pure instinct directed her towards the well house, but she was so frozen on what decision to choose. Inuyasha hadn't come to visit yet…but that was expected, since it was only mid-day and the new moon wasn't 'till tonight. But these feelings, they were sending chills up her spine; they made her feel very uncomfortable, like the kind of passing cold that sweeps by when there's a ghost near. Something just wasn't _right _about it.

But the voices….

Should she listen to this impulse? This greater force which seemed to beckon on her to turn away? But what would good would it do? No good would come of only waiting here, and letting fate pan out for her! No, she was determined that she would make her own decisions now, and no strange vibes would stop her.

She shook off the shiver that clung to her spine, the feeling of some omnipresence in the air. The lingering stillness and heaviness that pressed down on her shoulders, that of a knowing dread, of a foreboding intuition, struck her feeble body like some manner of De 'ja vu.

She somehow _knew. _

She _knew _by some greater power, for that second at least, exactly what would happen if she went down that well, and came up the other side that day. But as quick as it had been there, before she could even manage to step away, the knowledge was gone, leaving her drained and frazzled.

Biting her lip nervously, she looked down at herself.

She wore the same school uniform that she always wore to the feudal era, the one she had rid herself from wearing almost a month prior. It was such routine, and she almost wouldn't feel right if she didn't wear it. It wouldn't be the same experience. She could recall various times she worn blouses to the past, including dresses, skirts, and other types of sweaters; but somehow when the schooldays started up she had simply stopped trying to diversify herself, and settled into one distinctive set of clothes. Her school clothes.

She wasn't lazy. She just wasn't that stylish.

A small part of her also hoped, by wearing this, maybe everything would be just like it use to. That there was no Kikyo, no argument, and she was just going back to the feudal era like always. That small part of her hoped to revive her old spirit, that of the 15-year-old girl she used to be, the one who faced off against demons and always fought with everything she had.

She wanted to be that girl again. And she would be, if she had anything to say about it.

She hurried to the well house, ignoring her grandfather calling from inside, and her brother Souta around the bend. She even ignored her own thoughts as she raced inside and found solace in the lights of the well.

She hadn't a clue of what to expect, but she knew,she had to be ready. If her instinct proved true, she knew she had to be prepared for anything. But if all this was true, then why did she feel more nervous then ever?

--

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

It was of no use. No one was at the well now. Not today.

She climbed up the viney foliage of the well, the same as it had been so long ago, when she had first come out of the wells rim. Pulling herself out, she tripped, and tumbled onto the forest floor. Unfamiliar…was that what it was? Yes, she hadn't made that climb in a long while. She watched the green trees for a moment, the brown bark and the ever extending shadows of the forest. She peered through the bushes and saw the trail, walked so many times before, and yet she could only smile as she walked it once again.

She was here. She was _really _here.

It had been so long. So long since she had walked this path, the one which had led her to start this journey, and where she supposed, she had finally finished it. Her leg of this journey was over, and now Kikyo was taking the reigns. She somehow doubted she would have trouble managing; the fact was Kikyo would probably end up dazzling everyone with her superior skills, leaving only a hollow husk of a memory where Kagome once stood by their side.

She frowned at the thought. _I know Sango and the others wouldn't be so quick to forget me… _She pursed her lips angrily. _But what about Inuyasha? I knew he's not quick to forgive but, in this case… I'm… _She lowered her head indignantly. _…I'm not sure I can win him back…_

The problem haunted her mind a while, as she walked to the borders of the forest, listening to the sounds of the trees, and of the winds.

--

It struck her vitally.

She wasn't sure how to approach thought, but it seemed she could only look at it in its plainest view. Had Kikyo won her friends over?

The thought was a legitimate one, though she found it unfair, as it seemed all her friends would be stolen away from her. It had happened in the past.

In her world, the modern age, it was impossible to tell who your true friends were, she had found out. Most people only befriended you if it happened to benefit them later.

Because the fact was, after a certain point, most people didn't think you wanted to be friends-- at least in her school; after a certain point, all the positions had clicked. The groups were made, the friendships were formed, cliques established. If you tried to make a friend with someone you didn't know, somehow the whole system would come crashing down.

Maybe that's why she stuck with Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. They were her friends, and she didn't need anymore then those three.Actually, she didn't need anymore then her friends here; Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Koga, Inuyasha, Kaede, and the whole lot. They were sometimes her family, other times her teammates, but at all times, her friends.

She stopped to tie her shoe, looking at the soil underneath her feet. It seemed for some reason, it was the last thing to convince of what she had been trying to comprehend: She was finally back, and she had come of her own free will. In a stunned motion, she got up off the dirt and floor, and dusted off her knees. Without a word or glance, she blindly strode forward, walking in silence for a while, pondering over what to do.

Her relationship with Inuyasha was… strained at best. She couldn't know where they stood until she saw him in person. But something still made her frown.

He hadn't even apologized.

Even after the night they'd spent together, he'd not said a word of the fight, and it only made her ache even more. She could only push the thoughts away, as they couldn't help, and wouldn't solve anything.

_What are the chances they're at Kaede's? They could be _anywhere _in Japan!_

Her hope faltered for a second, but she regained it after only a moment.

_It doesn't matter; she can tell me where they went and point me in the right direction. Inuyasha knows he's supposed to meet me today. He's no doubt on his way back!_

She ran a little faster, and jumped from rock to rock on the rougher parts of the trail. Yes, she would find Inuyasha and bring him home. Then they could talk…just like last month. But not before everybody got to try her meals!

She pressed on, the village suddenly coming into view. It was only a short time until she would finally be reunited with Inuyasha. The pounding of her heart grew ever faster, blocking out the signals of warnings the back of her mind struggled to free.

Little did she know, a shimmering presence followed from behind, careful to stay out of her sight. Should it stray and go off course, its mission would fail, and the consequences would be very severe. The apex was nearing, the purpose of its long journey finally drawing to its end.

But sadly, it knew the flow of time would not be swayed, or halt to save ones life.

As the wisp of air observed from afar, it briefly sensed the fragrance of death, and the stench of metal on the approaching winds, leading to the not-so-distant future. It hovered in question, only a moment, wondering if its alluding goal could ever be achieved; if it could truly try to _change_ the face of history, and _succeed._ That in-itself was deemed impossible.

If it tampered with time any further, the energy would crack and rend open the void, shattering existence and life as we know it. So, it could only observe.

So without a second thought, it started its route.

It continued along in the rungs of the trees and the roots, and silently mused if it would be too late… for the wheels of destiny were set in motion, and if not deterred, could never be stopped in time…

--

Miroku sighed.

The sun grazed over the far off edges of the hills, sending splashes of yellow and orange over the breaking skies. The sun rose late in the Sengoku Jidai, and although noon had just struck, the sun was only now entering the line of sight.

Off colored silvers and blues came through the clouds, shafts of light sparking and flowing through the atmosphere, making the slow day-break a more beautiful and clearer one.

A ray of sunlight hit his eyes, and Miroku had to shield his view with the back of his hand. The silence of the morning was pleasant enough, but now the fields of the village and the trees off its sides were rippled in an uncomfortable silence. But that would be remedied soon enough, after all.

The children were coming out to play.

Miroku had yet to decide if this was a good or bad thing, blessed fortune, or poor. If Sango were there, she could keep him occupied, but she had refused to go up alone with the monk, and he had ended coming up here himself. He couldn't help but be offended at what she was possibly thinking. It wasn't like he was sneaking off with Sango to have his way with her! And yet…

"Monk Miroku!" came the yell.

Miroku shifted himself in the grass, and unsteadily made his way back to a standing position.

Far off, at least a fields worth or so, a dozen children all scurried towards the monk, each with different and decorative kimonos. Not all of them were women either.

Even the boys he noticed wore the same manner of kimonos, but the designs looked different, and the patches near the shoulders told him they were either hand-me-downs, or poorly fashioned. He knew for a fact they didn't usually wear them, and saved them for only special occasion. He was familiar with the farm rags they would usually wear.

A breathless girl reached him first, one with a checkered orange kimono, red hair and star-shaped freckles. It was clear she was not native to this country.

"Master Miroku!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into his arms, and curling to look upwards at him.

He smiled. "Please," he stated. "Just Miroku is fine."

He saw the girl frown a bit, and the girl bit her lip in frustration. "Mommy says that we must show proper respect to all monks that pass through." She furrowed her brow. "She says that they trained all their life for a special calling and deserve respect!"

"Yes," he replied, shaking the olive leaves that fell on him from above. "But if I say it's ok to call me by name, you may feel free to do so."

He saw her nod her head in agreement. "Thank you…Miroku" she said.

He pulled her into his lap as the others grew closer. He could hear the sounds of distant laughter as they drew near, and before it he could stop them, they all pummeled into him head-on, toppling him forwards and away from the children.

"Whoops—"

"Sorry! "

"Owch—"

"Hey, Watch out!"

His muscles ached as he got up reluctantly, giving them all a knowing look, and watched unsurprisingly as they frowned and kicked the dirt. "We're sorry master Miroku, we couldn't stop in time."

He looked at them deviously before brushing himself off and going back to sit down. He knew very well they could have stopped, they just weren't paying attention…that or they were aiming at him dead-on. And the worst part he found was that they wouldn't leave him alone.

Somehow over the course of these last two and a half days, he had become responsible for occupying the children and keeping them out of trouble. He was their personal babysitter. And he certainly couldn't argue; if he didn't bite back every word of sarcasm he wanted to say, Sango would unleash all of hell on his ass and he would be rubbing slap and bruise marks for weeks on end.

"It's alright kids," he said reassuringly, committing himself to another injury later on, he was sure. "Just watch your footing next time. If that little stunt happened at the river, the lot of you would be swimming for your lives right now."

He saw them blanch, and he smiled in amusement. Although true, he was only striving to prove a point. Maybe they would learn someday.

He saw the girl with long red hair bound towards him again, and he raised an eyebrow in question.

"And who are you, my young lady?" he asked in a leveled tone.

"Shizi Akimoto," she replied quickly, grabbing her arm behind her nervously. "The…other kids were wondering if you could tell us a story?" she said.

He grinned slightly. If he didn't have to keep tabs on every single kid, then the afternoon would go by much faster. "Yes, of course," He replied. "Any story your parents will permit me to tell."

She squealed in excitement and clambered back to the group of friends. They spoke in hushed tones, and he was only sure of what they had said when they were finished. "Thank you, master Miroku!" said one of the smaller boys. Another boy spoke faintly; he was pale and had a lack of warmth in his eyes. "We need to have lunch before we can play any more, so we'll be back later."

_Even better_, he thought. With a friendly wave, he watched them head back down the hill towards Kaede's village, and stood with a satisfactory smile. His afternoon was now completely free; no more kids, no more work, no more surprises. He didn't need anymore surprises….

"Miroku!"

…But that didn't mean it stopped him from getting them apparently.

Miroku got up to see the one and only priestess of the future, striding away from the woods with a yellow backpack in hand. If not for the powerful feel of her aura pressing against his, he would have been sure she was not truly there.

"Kagome!" he cried.

He crossed through the field, arms outstretched, only to have her stop a few feet away from him, staring down with a nervous glance. Apparently, he wasn't getting a hug.

"What is it?" he said, dropping his arms with fervor. "I do not get a hug from a friend I haven't seen in so long?"

He saw her tighten her fists, and he pursed his lips in false anger. "It's not that Miroku…"she bemused silently, scratching her arm in irritation. "It's just that…um..."

"You don't trust me" he said pointedly.

Her eyes widened. "No!" she screamed. She bit her tongue in protest. "I mean I do, really, it's just…I—"

"Enough—"

He raised his hand in effect, and Kagome giggled happily.

She held out her arms, and he sequestered his fake scowl, pulling her close and not daring to make a move that would jeopardize their reunion. She smiled, and her face lit up brighter as she embraced an old friend.

"It's good to see you, Kagome" he said. His hot breath reached her neck, making her quiver in his arms.

She pulled back expectedly, but with a slow and deliberate smile. She shrugged off the feeling she was being watched, and let out a brilliant laugh. "It's good to see you too, Miroku."

--

"I'm so happy you've returned," he said slightly suspicious. Her arrival raised many a question, and he couldn't answer even one. "But why?"

Her expression suddenly darkened, a change so abrupt he could see the haze of grey uncertainty fall behind her eyes. Whatever smile had once been there, had vanished from this world. It was such a sad look that replaced it he instantly wished he had never spoken the words. She looked down silently, suddenly appearing much smaller. "I don't see why it matters."

He raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side in a questionable manner. "But why now of all times?" he muttered, letting out a breath through closed teeth.

Faint worry blossomed in Kagome's chest. What did Miroku mean? _I don't understand… I said I'd drop off supplies and things, so they should have expected me at some point… _the thought drew Kagome an eerie picture of what could possibly have happened in her absence. _Is he trying to hide something from me? Or maybe… maybe something is wrong—_she cut herself short, knowing she would only cause herself more confusion than the situation called for. But just the way he talked, she knew something was different, something was wrong. _He's hiding something…_

The priestess shook her head again. The summertime heat had been so intoxicating, it felt as if the air _itself _was giving off warmth, and Kagome had only wished to take off her shoes and lie down. But suddenly, she felt very cold. She became very pale, and her lip trembled at the question Miroku had asked her. Why…had she come? She visibly shivered, as her eyes unsteadily began to shake; she couldn't bring her mouth to move, or her mind to form the question, or answer it even. The girl almost looked as if she was going to go into shock.

Miroku, instantly noticing the change, grabbed her by the shoulders. Even through the thin, cottony material of her school outfit, he could feel her cold skin; so much so, he was almost tempted to pull away. His coarse hands gripped her shoulders, clamping on almost forcefully as the girl didn't even seem to notice their proximity. He unexpectedly felt very guilty; guilty and concerned. He garnered the strength in his voice. "Kagome? Kagome, are you okay?" He shook her again, unable to contain his nervousness. She looked up again, almost reluctantly, as if she didn't recognize him. She peered at him with such fascination that he almost stopped to question her.

She swallowed bitterly, looking down. "Yes—" her body betrayed her words, almost giving way when Miroku began to let go of her. His grip tightened. "I…just feel very faint."

He brought her chin up. Her eyes, they were so droopy, even in the poor sunlight. "Kagome, I am sorry. Whatever I said to upset you, please disregard it. We shall never speak of it again." He noticed her eyes focusing a bit more at the statement, her head rising up a bit further. She seemed to recognize something far away and look back at him with question, making him heavily concerned.

"…Never?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, never…" he noticed her pause, and took her hands to help keep her steady. Her balance seemed regained, and she stood up shyly, looking away almost embarrassed.

She nudged her eye. "I'm so sorry Miroku," she breathed, her sudden exhaustion loosening under Miroku's steady gaze. She bit her lip. "I…must have…stood up too fast—"

Miroku didn't believe her for a moment. She had never lied to them before, but there was no sure-fire way she was telling the truth. If her aura had not told him, it was her eyes. So shame-filled. She was hiding something.

Nevertheless, she still might have needed his help. "Do you need me to carry you?" He smirked down at her, trying to lighten her mood, and smiled when she seemed to recover from her bout of depression.

"No, I think I'd feel safer in _Sesshomaru's _hands..." She giggled, giving him a snip as she passed by. She rethought it a bit. "…Even considering he _would_ drop me." Miroku watched the school girl regain her posture and reaffirm a strong footing. Maybe she was feeling better after all. "Well, let's get going silly!"

The change was so fast, it was almost dizzying. It was as if she had completely forgotten the incident which happened twenty seconds prior-- Somehow, though it should have made him feel better, it only made him more concerned. The only remnants of her sudden affliction were the cold tones that kept her voice solidly fixed in worry. He would have to make it a priority to talk about this with Kaede and Sango.

The monk nodded almost grimly. He seemed to understand her hurry to get to the village. "Right, Sango's probably down by the huts." He replied gently, the soft light of the afternoon sun hitting his eyes. "If memory serves, I believe she was near Kaede's."

He relayed this all with such boredom, and the sweat dripping off the front of his hair was giving sign of his exhaustion. The group must have been working him like a pig; that or this monk was not getting his good sleep.

She swung an arm and hit him by the shoulder. "Alright then, let's get to it!" Miroku could only give a weak smile, and nodded off to the direction.

The calm area put her impulsive mind at ease, as it had pounded, thrusting shades of dark color into her vision, and making her dizzy and lightheaded. Her body shifted unstably under her, giving her a sense of vertigo, before she quickly righted herself before the monk could notice. As a way to drum up conversation, she asked: "Where's Inuyasha?"

When she saw that Miroku not only didn't answer, but also didn't even acknowledge the question, she took it as a cue to keep silent. Still, the blossom of fear only continued to grow inside of her. It swirled and rose, threatening to spill out of her chest. Her legs wobbled beneath her.

The monk shifted his weight to his staff, walking along the stiff grass with only his wooden sandals to protect his bare feet. They walked along the outskirts of the village, unknowingly attracting the attention of the villagers in the fields. They gawked at her in such an unfamiliar manner, that Kagome began to get nervous. She leaned into Miroku, pressing towards his ear in a strange fashion.

"Why are they all looking at me?" she whispered, clutching his arm a moment while walking.

He smirked a bit headily, and wiped his face off with his Shoji sleeve. "The villagers most likely have not seen you in a long while. And you are aware that today is a holiday, aren't you?" he stated, keeping his direction straight as the terrain became less jagged.

Kagome shook her head involuntarily. "No, I didn't." she replied feverishly, her fingers trembling suddenly. "I figure I would have known, seeing as we would have celebrated it in my time, right?"

He nodded. "It's possible, Lady Kagome."

"Then why do you sound so unconvinced?"

He shrugged. "This celebration is more of a ceremonial practice then it is a holiday. And besides, five-hundred years is a long time Kagome, many things have changed. You've said this yourself, have you not?"

She blushed slightly, looking him in the face a moment.

"It's possible, Miroku."

The village was the same as it had always been, she could see the fields and the spaces in-between the roads which shone with translucent water. It glimmered in the warm view of the sun, and there were kids that iridescently splashed and waded through the waters. She could see the crops were doing well this year, and the seasons had brought green plants back to the village, including the flowers which appeared once a year.

Kagome's breath grew heavier as they began down the hill, which though steep, made Miroku take no notice. After about a minute's silence, he spoke again. "Lady Kagome?" he said.

She glanced over slightly annoyed. "What is it?"

"Well now that we are on the subject of things that change in the future," he began wistfully. "Do you think that the _women _have changed at all? Or perhaps their shapes?"

As if on cue, his karma appeared in the form of a tree root, and he tripped, falling helplessly down the hill like the frame of an old wooden barrel.

Kagome laughed outright. She looked at him with a smile of reassurance. It was sharper then she expected. "You're hopeless Miroku," she said, giving out a hearty laugh before helping him up with a hand. He took it with earnest. "And if you're so interested, I guess my figure can be the judge of that."

"Duly noted."

Miroku looked her up and down for once in a long while, and Kagome couldn't help but feel extremely vulnerable. His stare was so penetrating; all she could see was long and pale violet eyes, shimmering like the ripples and echoes of water. His eyes had never looked so deep and mystifying before. Finally he gave her a sly grin, and continued walking. "Then I am certain the women of the future are very beautiful."

She blushed until her cheeks turned red, and she let out a breath in dismay. She caught up to him wagging a playful finger. She gave a face to match. "You devious flirt!" she said, her words dripping with sarcasm, yet mild appreciation.

"I do what I can." He said simply.

"You do what you want."

"What I can do, and what I want are of complete dis-relation." He muttered, giving off a keen smile. He noticed her scowl and nodded. "But when I see a beauty I've missed for such a long while, I find it hard not to compliment."

He shrugged it off as if it was a common statement, but Kagome could only listen in helpless shock. If she didn't know any better, it would sound as if Miroku was _flirting _with her! But that couldn't be right, she and Miroku were just friends; no doubt he was just catching up on a months worth of idle flattery, which would hopefully stop when they reached Sango, for his sake and hers.

Kagome lit another scowl as they reached the bottom of the valley, and eagerly fled towards the village with Miroku in tow. The old monk was just playing around with her. She shouldn't let it get to her…she had bigger things on her mind.

--

The old hut was silent, and to Kaede the priestess, this was just the way she preferred it. The ornaments and headdresses of the mikos past were displayed on the walls, and the place was rather decorative compared to the simple drab of the rest of the village huts.

And through _all_ the work that was put making this place more homely, it seemed Inuyasha and his rag-tag group never noticed the effort put into the design. The only one, who seemed to take notice, was the priestess who used to travel with them. Even her own sister looked at the place with slight-distaste. Kikyo never did like her job as a miko.

The small platform which rose from the center, housed an old soul; a woman of incredible age, and a spoiled eye. She wore her traditional miko garb, the striking colors of the sheet red and alpine white always a reminder of her duty, her responsibility to the people. These people deserved a woman of the light in such dark times. Countless villages fell, bandits roamed the valleys, and the demons fought for territory in the northern lands. The seas only served as walls to those who sought to conquer Japan; people like Naraku. Priestesses became rare in the passing centuries, and what was once a proud and noble profession, dwindled to a mere band of women who were the only ones capable of using the holy power. Kaede never found a day she couldn't take her responsibilities seriously.

Without a doubt in her mind, her duty was stuck in her mind; To aid those in need, protect those who suffer, and most importantly, to _live for the sake of living._ That was something Kikyo had never allowed herself to do.

Her hands, so old and wrinkled, reached up to touch her face. Years of farm work and gathering herbs had made her hands calloused, and rough. The only gentleness she could offer now was through words; her advice aided the many who came to her, though she often wished there was someone who could have helped _her_ in the past. When Kikyo had died, Kaede alone was left as a priestess; she alone had to take charge and discover the true essence of being a miko. There was no one to guide her, no one to lead. So many years, so much time taken from her to find the answers to questions left behind. Her childhood, robbed of her.

She touched her eye. Such a thing was also lost in her childhood. She felt, sometimes, it was her strongest connection to her past. Her eye, once able to see the physical world, somehow made her feel much more connected; to something she couldn't see, but something she could feel.

It was a feeling she could never rid herself of.

It was only once the flap of bamboo quivered behind her that she noticed that someone had entered the room. It was a welcoming surprise.

"Ah, young Kagome" the old lady crowed, leaning away from her boiling stew, and holding out her hands. "Come here, child."

Kagome complied willingly, greeting the elderly miko with a warm, endearing hug. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around the old woman, vaguely reminded of times with her grandmother, before she had passed away. As far as she was concerned, Kaede was the second-best thing.

"Kagome, it is good to see ye are alive and well." The woman gave her a healthy pat on the back, before shrinking away from the embrace and going back to stirring her cooking broth, all the while angled towards the duo. There was a slight shift in atmosphere as the group settled into place.

"I have heard many things from both Inuyasha and Sango, though I truly cannot distinguish the truth from either of them." She settled her spoon-like utensil to the side, letting it fall to the wooden floor and turning back to them. "Would ye mind telling us why ye left us, Kagome?"

A sudden chill entered the room. There was a long silence with it. The girl responded with a blank-like stare, before innocently scratching the back of her neck and looking away.

"I must find Sango first." Her hands dropped. She sighed. "She needs to be here too."

Kaede only nodded before gesturing at Miroku with the spoon-ladle-like utensil and turning back to her brew. Miroku turned his attention her way. "If she's not here, she must be off practicing with Hiraikotsu. You should find her up by the lantern-flowers." He pointed off in a general direction with his hand. "It's in a big, yellow field. Oh, and if I may, perhaps I could use your assistance." The sentence wandered off a moment, before he leaned in closer. "The children wish me to tell them a story later, but I cannot… eh… think of anything—"

"Ok." She interrupted simply, giggling with preemptive excitement. "It's no problem; I know plenty of good stories!" She brought her hands up quickly to help represent exactly how many of these stories she knew. She fixed blue eyes on his with absolute certainty. "I'll think of a good one, I promise."

The monk nodded curtly, and reminded her once more. "The field is just up to the west, I doubt someone as intelligent as you will be able to miss it." His smile was coy and charming, and Kagome somehow found herself engrossed by it. Years of practice had made his smile a winner. _He's certainly a keeper Sango…_

He pushed a hand through his hair and grinned mischievously, giving her a look that made her nervous and excited at the same time. Just what was he playing at? He took a finger, and gently pressed it to her nose. "Find her quick, we have things to discuss." He turned and left her, exiting without another word or look, in such a way that she almost felt disappointed. The monk would never cease to entertain her.

She stood silent only a few moments more, before looking over to Kaede and sighing a big sigh. Kaede looked in no position to offer her advice; she didn't even seem willing to talk either. It didn't matter much anyways, as she knew she had to go and collect Sango from the fields. She vaguely wondered how her forget-me-nots were doing, the spring flowers she had planted with the children over a year ago. She found the thought welcoming, and left the memory alone with her flowers in mind.

On a regular occasion, Kagome probably would have offered to help with Kaede's brew…whatever it may be, but she knew of course, this wasn't any ordinary occasion. Her friends, they were waiting for her to tell them why she had left. She'd remembered giving the dreadful news of her departure, but she was sure that Inuyasha or herself had never mentioned _why… _

And maybe it was time they discovered just that. They deserved it.

She lifted the flap gently once again, and hesitantly peered outside. The afternoon shown bright on the village; the children had come out to play, and the day was warm and breezy like no other. She somehow wished she was just as warm on the inside. She was still cold, and she didn't feel quite right. It felt as if something dense was clouding her thoughts and judgment. She wasn't sure at all if she liked it.

With a tentative step, and look either way, Kagome strode through the town, and past the fields where she hoped her friend was waiting.

There were lots of things she needed to tell them. Hopefully they would wait for her answers.

--

The village was seasoned with people, all ages and ethnicities scurrying under the abundant displays of sunshine. She found the smell of copper grains relaxing as she passed a small meditation hut along the path.

If she was correct, a meditative expert had moved here just recently, and ever since, the people's attitudes seemed to be at ease, as the smell of incense wavered unflinchingly through the streets. She found it nice that she wasn't downwind of the smell, as she preferred the simpler aromas carried off the winds. They smelled faintly of ocean shells and fine white sands, though she was certain this region was nowhere near the ocean.

Along the way, she continually thought of Miroku's problem. _I do know a lot of stories… but which ones would be appropriate? And isn't it a holiday? I wonder if the kids are expecting a certain type of story for the occasion… _Unable to answer the questions stirring in her mind, she pressed forward.

She passed friends and children along the way, all giving her warm welcomes as they had not seen her in so long. She always returned a warm smile, though she felt a shade darker each time someone mentioned her absence. Anger. Embarrassment. Guilt. All seemed to flash through her eyes as people unknowingly kindled a burning fire.

"Hello!" a voice beckoned out to her from her side. Obviously off-set by the man, she eyed him curiously. He was a street vendor set up among many others, though something about him seemed prominently distinctive. Maybe it was just the way he wore his smile, but something about him made her heart flutter anxiously. It unnerved her.

She swallowed her nervousness, for some reason forgetting to say she wasn't interested. Truthfully of course, she was.

"Um, hi." She began intelligently, scratching the back of her uniform. The man's gaze strayed across her form, giving off predatory chills; she felt she needed the flow of conversation to continue or she would only get more vulnerable.

He spoke. "Ah, my young lady. Such a rare one you are…" his admiring smile showed pointed canines, and white, nearly-sparkling teeth. He waved his hand gracefully. "Would you care to see my wares?"

She took a breath for reassurance, yet couldn't find the strength to say 'no.' Grudgingly, she looked through his collection of things, unknowing of what to find. Of course, she probably wouldn't have guessed any of the things she found, partly because she didn't know what half of them were.

The variety of items astounded her: of all the things she recognized, there were scrolls, lamps, jewels, swords, glasses, a long sliver of wood, a dark pair of leaves in a jar, and a thickly bound, leather covered book. The rest looked like nonsensical bobbles, inedible fruits, and spiral shaped chairs; as to what they really were, she had no clue.

Her eyes paused over something briefly, and she recognized it as a book. She felt the merchant's eyes burn all over her body. Suddenly intrigued, she uncovered the book, and blew dust hastily off the cover. It was an old fashioned story book; so old fashioned, it was old even by the Sengoku Jidai's standards. She felt a tug of interest pull the book closer to her. She wanted to get it. Did she have any money?

"Ah yes…" the mans low, rumbling voice startled her. The voice was so low and smooth, and the man could only have been twenty at his best; it was filled with passion and knowledge, what could only be described as masculine youth. He smirked. "A book I encountered along my travels in Kouta, a village much farther to the south." He eyed her not aggressively, but warily, as if unsure whether she would value the knowledge. "A fine example of old myth and tale. It has been said not one fable in that book is a lie."

Kagome eyed the book again, desperately aware of how much she wished to purchase it. She shrank low, holding the book out with her arms. "I… I do not have any money with me." She eyed the book hungrily, but reluctantly made herself let it go. "I'm sorry."

The man took on a questionable face, one much akin to Kouga, as he pondered something within his head. Kagome, not knowing what else to do, began to walk away. It was only then he stopped her. "Wait."

The simple command was firm, yet it seemed, as many things had lately, double-jointed, as if there was another emotion fit into the word. It was oddly suggestive, of what though, she wasn't sure. "Although I would rarely do this, it is a special occasion..." he sank back daringly along the edge of his wares. He grinned mischievously. "How about a barter, doll face? I _have _gotten pretty hungry."

Suddenly remembering the back-up lunch sandwiches in her bag, she hastily took one out, and then looked at it. Being the good actor she was, she acted as if she was letting go of it reluctantly, and carefully switched the sandwich for the book. Inuyasha would understand; he would eat his ramen, he needed no _backup._

Kagome nodded generously, waiting for the man to say something; but quickly becoming aware that he would not, she thanked him again and walked around the corner, out of sight.

The man sat unblinkingly against the banister, and slowly took a bite of his sandwich. Giving only a moment's reprieve to grumble, "Hmm, not bad…" he leaned against a wooden wall, and cautiously went to sleep.

Kagome stared at the book in her hands, her fingers trembling with excitement. All her mothers old stories, all her grandfather old tales straight from the source of their original print. The very thought made her arms shiver with anticipation. Her eyes set on the book, she thought back to Miroku. "Well, this should solve the problem of what story he's going to tell them."

Sullenly, she took the book and placed it in her pack, and once again set out to the borders of the city. She spotted her friend Anika along the way, a brunette girl wearing a silver-dashed kimono. The girl gave her a delightful hug, but said she couldn't talk long, and ran off without another word. Just as well, she still had to find Sango. Without a single doubt in her mind, Kagome strode away from the village to nearby flourishing hills, a newfound weight lingering in the depths of her backpack.

--

"Always tilt to the left…"

The small murmur of words came to her ears as she finally had Sango in her sights.

The trek to the fields had left Kagome exhausted, yet she could only whimper with cursed luck as she gazed up at the gigantic hill that lay before her.

Mt. Hakurei might as well have been an ant hill in her mind.

Kagome had found the hill to be _extremely _inclined, compared to any of the other ground she had traversed in her last hour here. She of course had had to climb steep hills in the past, though with her last month of being out of the action, it was a strenuous exercise. To think that Sango was training up here, she hoped that her friend wasn't training herself too hard. Sango had a tendency to push herself past healthy limits.

_Goodness…you'd think people invented escalators for stuff like this alone-- _of course the thought only held her briefly. _…Miroku didn't even mention how high this hill is! I bet he let me climb this thing just so he could look up my skirt— _The thought startled her, and she instantly looked down, blushing when she saw no one there. She took a hold of some roots as leverage, and began to climb up again. She blew her hair away irritated. _Well it's not like he wouldn't do it--_

As much as Kagome had loathed her way up, she didn't focus on anything else on her way there. There were still some things she hadn't bothered to look over and she felt flushed as she reached the peak. If Sango had already left, there was no way she was walking back down. Heck, she would roll down sooner then she would even try to place a foot over the edge.

_Sango… are you up here?_

As Kagome had finally reached the top of the nearly vertical climb, she gasped for air; not just out of the exhaustion, but of amazement. She grasped her face with both palms out of pure admiration for the beauty around her.

The top of the hill was a beautiful glade, surrounded by a half ark of trees that spiraled on the other side. That meant this direction was the only way up.

Out of pure interest, she looked over the trees with wonder. It looked like the semi-circle of trees had gashes and crevasses deep within their bark; they looked as if they were etched out of random, angry slashes, though she knew they had been placed there by well aimed, perfectly executed attacks. Somehow, the whimsical uncounted marks made the place seem even more fruitful. The whole glade seemed fully alive.

The rest of the glade was filled with yellow, luminescent grass. Kagome heard the soft humming that came from the ground and knew that what it was; it was Itvero's blanket, a special greenery which was extremely rare and favored throughout all Japan. It had grown since the ancient times of the gods, and she counted herself lucky to be able to look upon history. This mythical plant was absent in the present time. She wondered if it was purely because overuse, or lack of belief in the gods as stories dictated. She couldn't know, so she stopped thinking about it.

She mentally slapped herself. How hadn't she remembered? Itvero's blanket was the only place lantern flowers could grow. And of course, it only grew in high areas. Maybe Miroku had assumed her to remember that; she hadn't. **Education-1 / Kagome-0.**

The whole place seemed to shine underneath her, giving an ethereal feel to the environment. She placed a nervous step forward, starting to walk through the knee high grass.

She stopped. The whole glade seemed to turn green as she moved forward, then slowly reverting back to the glowing yellow it was. Itvero's blanket changed colors at different angles.

As she moved forward, she saw, among all the eluding colors, was the last professional demon slayer, Sango. She appeared oblivious to Kagome's presence, which she found strange. Being a taijiya, you almost always sensed another presence as soon as it was in the vicinity. Sango must have been tired. Or didn't care. Or both.

She had her back faced to the edge, her body rigid with stress and completely stationary. Hiraikotsu was held high in the air, wavering with her hand, as her strength seemed to flit about in her grasp.

The muscles in her back were clenched and flexed, the physical toll on her body coming out of the heaves for air that shook her being. Her whole body looked stock-still, besides for the little motions of panting she noticed from afar. She was aiming. She was _practicing._

So Kagome waited.

With a deaphening cry, Hiraikotsu was hurled through the air, snapping viciously against a tree, and returned to her calculating grip. There was a moment of crackling silence. As soon as she began to move forward, the tree she had struck cleaved into two pieces, collapsing echolessly against the dirt.

Kagome drew in a gasp of air, before running to greet her friend. "Sango-chan!" She nearly fell forward as hostile eyes were turned towards her, boomerang in hand. There was a flash of recognition, before the eyes tightened with excitement, and a great laugh followed. "Kagome!" The two met in a big hug, squeezing tightly before giggling and falling onto the ground. There was a few, colorful moments as the two stared at each other through the grass, before Sango thanklessly turned away. She looked up from the ground and admired the blue, cloudless skies, Hiraikotsu fixed cleanly at her side. Kagome looked at the decapitated tree again, before sitting up.

With an interested air, she looked towards Sango. "Nani suru tsumori?"

Sango looked at the trees curiously, before releasing a hasted breath. Moving into a crouch, she looked forward. "I was just practicing with Hiraikotsu, like usual. It wasn't until recently I was actually able to visit this place." She looked down sheepishly, before standing up and holding out her hand. Kagome took it gratefully. "To be honest, I'm supposed to be up here to get the lantern flowers…" she pointed to the effervescent sun-colored flowers a few feet away. "… but I got caught up in target practice and I've been training ever since. Please don't tell Kaede!"

Kagome laughed feverishly, and waved her hand dismissively towards her friend. "It's ok, I won't tell a soul. But when I came up to get you, Miroku already knew you were practicing up here."

Sango and her shared a look as they bent to collect the flowers. She sneezed as she confronted a flower. "Yes I know," she commented, rather unsurprised. "Miroku and I always tell each other where we will be since Inuyasha can't keep tabs on us. Last I remember, Miroku had me begging to stay with him and watch the kids, but he knew I was busy—"

"Inuyasha can't keep tabs on you?" Kagome's innocent question began stirring anxiety within Sango, and she plucked the last flower quickly. Without a word, Sango strode to the edge, where Kirara suitably appeared from below. There was a moment of split-silence as the two looked in opposite directions, sensing a sudden draft of youki in the air. Hoping it was far away, Kagome slid a silent prayer through her mind and clutched her necklace tightly. She mounted the cat demon wordlessly, as the pair set flight and began to spiral down.

When Kagome had nearly forgot the question, Sango muttered a response. "He's not here." Kagome immediately perked up at this dribble of information, and she bit her lip in worry. Her question with Miroku flooded back to her, remembering his complete lack of responding to her question. Why would he have hid this from her? Where could he have possibly gone that would keep him from telling her? Fear gnawed at her insides. "Wh—where is he?"

"He left on a whim with Kikyo." The sentence was instant and indirectly cold. Kagome's face instantly fell, flat and broken as a silver lock of wind edged past. The pulsing in her head returned, throbbing blacks and reds surfacing through her vision, keeping her from receiving anything clearly. He'd left with Kikyo…

Her body itched with irritation, her doubt and folly clawing on her insides as she felt a dark presence graze against her soul. It was a shadow: Of fear, of doubt, of every crushed ambition that had arisen since their argument, assaulting her mind with cruelty, anger, and a strangely bitter remorse. Why had he left them? Why would he be gone, on this of all days? There was only explanation. _He's left with Kikyo… which must mean… _

_He's abandoned us…_

He was going to leave the group permanently, abandon his friends, crush her heart a second time. Even still, of most importance, he was going to leave their agreement to rot in the dark. She felt hot, stingy tears well up inside her, as she struggled to understand. She didn't want to understand though; she didn't want to be conscious of his betrayal against their friendship. With a breath whisper, she lowered her head. "Why…?"

"Yamete!"

Sangos barked out with a threatening out lash, as she whirled around, fire in her eyes. She instantly regretted it. Kagome began to shrink into Kiraras fur, desperately trying not to cry, as the neko youkai grew closer to the ground. Sango turned towards Kirara's ears and lowered her head. "Matte."

The cat slowly halted her descent until they were hovering gently in the air. Sango turned with an aging frown and embraced Kagome tiredly. Kagome restrained her tears, until she finally lost the urge to cry. Sango patted her back gently. "Gomen… Gomenesai." The apology was soft and fragile as the words left her lips, the sunny air cradling them in the sky.

Kagome tried not to hug back desperately, but she felt so detached from her friend. Why would Sango ever snap at her? It was so out of character that it made her realize how far she had drifted from her team. She wanted to embrace them all, and promise she'd never let go. Having them away from her, she realized how much pain she must have left when she departed. Maybe this was something that was her fault entirely.

Sango's eyes glistened in the light, catching sight of a bird as it drifted away from them. Sango wanted to say why Inuyasha had left, but knowing how confused Kagome may have been already, she didn't want to upset the silent girl.

Thus, she only said: "They went looking for something." Kagome looked up at her, emotionless. "So deska?" The demon slayer nodded faintly. "Hai."

Kagome straightened up and looked her in the eyes. Her rash thoughts of abandonment were starting to fade, yet still, why would Inuyasha not be back by today? And as she thought on it longer..."Where's Shippou?" Sango gave a wary glance, before turning away towards the ground. She merely stretched her neck away and let her hands fall to the sides. "He's not here either."

Leaving it at that, Kagome looked on in silence, as the taijiya seemed to stress something over in her mind, before looking up again. "Excuse me, for the outburst, it's just you reminded me of…" the sentence dripped threateningly in the air, until Kagome dared to finish it. She didn't want to be right. "Kikyo?" The taijiya glanced over weakly, before whispering shamefully, "Hai." Kagome looked stricken, raising an arm with a genuinely hurt expression. "Itai…"

"No, onegai, don't be upset!" Sango reached out comfortingly, before Kagome batted her hand away and embraced firmly her instead. "I forgive you… but please," she whispered. "Don't make me feel like that again." The two resigned themselves to their seats, as Kirara continued her descent to the ground. The rest of the flight down had a downtrodden feeling, as it seemed their personal reuniting had been effectively ruined. Even the sun-bent flowers in her hand did nothing to cheer her up from her current mood.

So much was going on, she didn't even think she had the stomach to explain anything else for today. Maybe her answers would just have to wait a little longer.

It wasn't until Miroku came down the hill he finally saw the two.

He greeted them cheerfully, but seemed to notice the brandished looks of shame and injury that had found homes on his friend's faces. Ignoring the children and villagers that tried to say hello, Miroku ushered them towards Kaede's. Without any other words of welcoming, the trio found their way inside the hut, giving her all faint "hello's".

Sango gave up the flowers willingly, muttering a soft excuse as to why they had taken so long to get. Kaede had dismissed the matter entirely, turning once again to Kagome.

"So child, are ye ready to enlighten us all?" There were expectant gazes all across the room, until she finally lowered her head, refusing to yield. "No." It was so soft and firm that it seemed like there was no persuading her. She simply wasn't ready to say, and her determination seemed unbreakable. Kaede nodded grimly.

"I see," was all she said at first, until she turned to the others in question. "Maybe ye should all have lunch outside? I'm sure it would ease whatever troubles ye may have for the time being."

There were agreeing faces in every direction, though some still grimaced from previous events. The others complied almost excitedly, ready to leave the room, as they filed out quickly, Kagome matching their pace with conviction. When they finally reached the green field, they all sat at the wooden table with hungry looks ablaze.

Kagome noted amused that the table always reminded her of a common picnic table, and it served them perfectly each time. There were just a few spots empty this time. The tree over to the left was where Inuyasha always watched them from above, or where Miroku and Sango sat together, or even where Kagome would catch up on some reading. Geometry was always her friend by that tree, and when she was free of homework, she even caught up on regular books. It was a shame she had lived a life more exciting then her books for the last few years. The memories made her smile, and she regained a more pleasant mood.

Miroku leaned back pleased, issuing his informal brand of comedy. It wasn't until Kagome and Sango told him firmly he was _not _funny that he gave up on comedy…and then quickly moved to flattery. Luckily, his affections were aimed back at Sango, though it still earned him as much as a slap as it did every other time. He still smiled though.

Miroku, undaunted by anything else that day, rubbed his hands together excitedly. "So, what will we be having today?"

Sango nodded in something of a strained agreement, before eagerly clapping her hands in delight. "Yes, ever since practice I've been starving!"

Kagome grinned as she saw her companion's enthusiasm, and quickly unveiled her backpack, which she had retrieved. "Here!" she giggled shyly, "This dish is for you…" she passed the vegetable dish to Miroku. "…and these ones are for you! I know you love them!" she passed the rice balls and onigiri to Sango, her eyes glazing over at the sight of home-cooked food. Kagome took Kikyo's sandwich from the bag and placed it in her lap. It wasn't like she would be joining them, which she was once again thankful for. The cookies remained untouched in her bag, as she planned to save them until Inuyasha came back for her. It was afternoon already; knowing him he wouldn't take long to get back. She also kept the book, knowing it would be better to give it to Miroku when he asked if she had a story in mind. He would be so surprised, she knew it!

As they all ate, they talked about things she had missed, but all mostly about the shard hunts, impressively strong demons, and the going-ons of the local villages. Somehow, Shippou became absent in some of their stories entirely. She knew he didn't do much, but it seemed they were cutting him out completely. She found it slightly strange, but gave it no mind.

After lunch, they all sat under the tree, and soon enough, though she couldn't remember how, they all began wrestling. They began tackling each other, rolling around, and laughing the whole time while doing so. It was honestly the funnest thing she had done in the month. After the escapade of wild laughter, teaming up, and repeated tackling, the team rested by the tree, giggles escaping randomly once in a while. As she sat back with a smile, she watched the others tire out, and leaned against the bark of the tree.

"Just like old times, hey Kagome?" the others remarked with a grin.

She smiled pleasantly, hiding the small fear in her heart. "Um, yes, just like."

She bit her lips nervously as Sango's previous words washed over her; Inuyasha had left with Kikyo to look for something, and that was all she got out of her. The obvious question stirred the throbbing colors back to life. Blacks and reds, cloudy and dark, all edging out the sight of her minds eye. The "negative", as she had come to call it, clawed at her insides again, and she felt the cold ravage her body. Her lips chilled blue, until the heat returned, and the shadows vanished. Yet the obvious question nagged her again.

He would come back in time wouldn't he? Yes, he had promised to come back so they could see each other again! He _knew _it was the night of the full moon, so she knew he must be coming back in time. It was still just past noon, he had plenty of time to return and fill her arms with a much-needed hug.

But the fear in her heart wouldn't be tamed. She watched the sun move anxiously as the wind brushed past her, giving her a breath of fresh, summer air. A flicker of grey slipped past her, making her turn her head, only to find naught but space. It was so familiar, yet now her imagination was quickly becoming her enemy. Every minute gripped her heart tighter and tighter. He would come, he would come…

He had promised.

Her anxiety clutched at her heart, and kept her asking: He would come, wouldn't he...?

It was the last of the strength she had left to answer. It still wasn't enough.

…Wouldn't he…?

**A/n: I am so glad I was finally able to finish this, excuse me for my laziness. Anyways, after this I'm leaving for a trip to Vegas for four days. I'll be gone from like Tuesday to… Saturday? It's my sisters 21st birthday, and she just begged to go, and we all thought it would be fun so—vacation!! Trust me, I've needed one. I'm sorry for delving into my personal life, I just thought you might like to know what's up with me. **

**Anyways, as a splinter from the other chapters, I've put in some Japanese into this chapter! It's not even the really common words either! So, here they are, and use them as you see fit. By the way, Itvero's blanket is of my creation, and I suppose, technically, if someone wanted to borrow it, it would be better to ask me. I know it's not a character, but it is of equal importance you know? I love you, and I hope you stick with this story till the end! Reviews show you care!! **

**Nani suru tsumori: What are you trying to do?**

**Yamete: Stop it!**

**Matte: Wait**

**Gomen:Sorry**

**Gomenesai: I'm so sorry**

**So deska: is that so?**

**Hai: Yes**

**Itai: Ouch!**

**Onegai: please**


	9. Never Meant to Be

**A/n  
Hey guys! It's been so long, since august even. There's no excuse for my absence really, just the slight of my hand since school has been keeping me busy. Honestly, things have been so hectic; they aren't right now, (its rather dull really) so this seemed like the type of pause I needed to speed up my long halted stories and projects. Since this one is still of vast importance, I saw to it first.**

**Ladycash, I don't want you to think I just forgot about you, because I didn't. It was the type of situation where you really can't do anything at the time, but I kept you in my mind and heart girl =) And this is mostly all for you too you know. Surprise Surprise! Hopefully this makes up for the months of away-ness ^_^  
**

**I'm not sure what to think of the outcome anymore, but this story will be finished one way or another. Patience young ones, and soon we will finish this together.**

**Read on~!  
**

***********

Seconds passed into minutes.

Minutes passed into hours.

Kagome's breathing became ragged as the sun fell much too quickly beyond the distant skies. The afternoon had caught up with her, time drifting in spindles and waves, stretching and thinning before her mind. A crisp chill fell through the air now, stirring leaves beside her and bringing them up in a current of air. It smelled like fall, the subtle, earthy smell that came from the trees around her.

She stuck a finger into the dirt, desperately drawing circles in around themselves until the whole mess of dirt had been upset and scattered. Her other hand still clutched at her necklace, hard and stone like, as if she couldn't breathe.

The others spotted her anxiety setting in upon her at least an hour after their playful tumbles, and yet, it seemed to come out differently. The very air around her seemed to twist with malevolence, stained with her anxious, but powerful heart. They didn't talk to her, not knowing what the consequences would be, should they crush whatever hope she was holding on to. She still, unwaveringly, stared towards the empty horizon.

The thoughts still stirred within her. _Why isn't he here yet? Why hasn't he come? I… how much longer can I wait…?_

Her friends cluttered back at the picnic table, unsure of how to approach the girl. Miroku slid a directed glance towards Sango. "Sango, what should we do? Kagome is clearly upset, but… I can't think of a way to help." Sango listened intently, her arm leaning against the wooden table, her eyes brooding. "If it has anything to do with Inuyasha, I'm afraid there is nothing we can do to help."

Sango shook her head slowly, shifting into a position that stretched her muscles. "No, I don't think there is anything we _can _do Miroku. I have a feeling there's something she's expecting…whether its to hear something from Inuyasha or not is something we don't know."

"One of us could go ask her…" his dark eyes flew to Sango's with a desperate expression. "If there's anything she has to tell, she would relent it to you."

"That's not fair, using any girls trust in me to get information for _you._"

"But _you_ wish to know too," he interjected. "I know it may seem unfair but she really does value your company. Maybe she needs to talk to someone anyways."

Sango fervently looked towards the girl, her small frame still curled by the tree, watching for something far away. Her hands fidgeted within themselves, until she finally stood, and walked with a slayers confidence to the edge of the hill. As she reached the tree, she crouched down, balancing on the tips of her feet.

She glanced over nervously. "Hey Kagome, did you want to--"

"No."

The utterance was solid and firm, but not at all offensive. But the intensity surprised her, as Kagome was usually much more timid and expressive. When did she ever hear the girl say just one word at a time?

She swept her bangs out of the way, and maneuvered a bit closer, her eyes now a bit wide with surprise and curiosity. "Really Kagome, sometimes its better to talk about things. We're like sisters, you kn--"

"Sisters…" the words fell out of Kagome's mouth, a repeat, an echo of what the word really meant. The words fell upon her ears without meaning. "No."

Sango stiffened. Her breathing quickened. "No? No what, Kagome?"

"We," she indicated between the two of them, "should not be talking right now."

"But wh--"

"No."

Sango's eyes flitted closed, and she stepped back, staggering as she retreated back to Miroku. He watched with careful eyes, seeming to have watched the entire engagement. "She…didn't take it well then?"

Sango hid her face, her eyes heavy with an unknown feeling. They could have been tears. "I think… she just told me we're not sisters."

Miroku was clearly aware of the fact they were not blood sisters, but the fact that Kagome seemed to deny they were that _close _just seemed out of character. He pressed further. "Did she actually say that?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "She might as well have. I mean she--" her chest heaved a small breath, trying to control itself. "--there's something wrong with her Miroku. She's just being too… unlike herself. What could be wrong?"

Miroku pondered slowly. "I think I may have a theory."

"What is it?" Sango's eyes were on him in a moment.

"I believe that Inuyasha's 'betrayal' may still be on her mind"

Sango eyed him speculatively. "You don't think it's something new?"

Miroku returned the gaze. "Well we didn't exactly hear the whole story. What if the actual event was worse than we imagined? Inuyasha is not above using cruel words to hurt others." Miroku finished with a sort of scowl that was supposed to show distaste.

Sango shook her head again. "I don't think that's it Miroku. It looks like she's expecting something." She cleared her voice, and her chocolate eyes sought his. "When Kagome and I met up again, we had a bit of a… spat. But we were talking and she was wondering where Inuyasha went.

"I only told her he'd gone off with Kikyo, but, it upset her more than I thought it would. And now she looks like she's waiting. It makes sense doesn't it? I think he told her something… or maybe he's _going _to tell her something, and now she's hoping he'll come back. Doesn't it fit Miroku?"

He dismissed the idea with his hand. "No matter what it means, we can't speed up Inuyasha's journey. We can only hope he gets here in time."

"Yah," Sango replied, her eyes tracing the outline of the small girl. "For his sake, and hers."

The rest of the hour passed uneventfully, as children came and went, Kirara did the same, yet Kagome stayed fixed, solidly in place. The cold air distinctly around her gave everyone the creeps, as though she were powerful enough to impose her emotions on to the air around her.

Sango picked herbs, and walked the lengths of the city, while Miroku babysat the kids, or got away with a _very _short nap. The whole thing seemed surreal, as everything seemed to pass by her in blurs. Fast moving, uncontrollable blurs. They moved so fast, and left white noise wherever they went. She took the world in very slowly, unable to comprehend the questions directed at her, for they just sounded like waves of water, reaching out for her. She found solace in the noise, and continued her wait in solitude.

It wasn't until the break of sunset that there was a very distinctive change.

"**Story time!" **Miroku bellowed with both hands around his mouth, while the Taijiya rolled her eyes and placed on a smile.

Kagome's eyes widened as if she had been asleep, with one particular thought penetrating her brain. _Book…_

Slowly, as if numb or mechanical, she made her way to her backpack, seeking out the book with nimble hands. When her deft grasp found it, she paused to look at the space where they had all gathered. It was grassy and sweet, and the air was still quite warm. They huddled around a fire as they waited for the rest of the kids to join them. When had they made the fire?

There were light footsteps as she went over, and tapped the monks shoulder. He looked up expectantly. "Here," she said, placing the book in his hands, feeling as if she had completed a great deed. Miroku's eyes widened, as he looked to Kagome with a great smile. "Oh, this is fantastic Kagome! This is so old, wherever did you find it?"

Kagome rummaged through her thoughts, trying to remember. Her thoughts were still cloudy as if she was sleepy, or her mind was covered with a filmy, gray dust. Annoyed, she pushed away her sleepiness, and tried to remember. "I got it from a vender by the end of town." She dusted her hands and looked down with light smile. "There's no need to thank me."

"Surely, as you say. Are you going to stay for the story?"

The thought struck her , and she wondered uncertainly. Should she? Would it make a difference? "I'm not sure I--"

"Come Kagome, it will be great fun!"

With some reluctance, she placed herself among the group. As if he had read it before, he opened the book. He explained to the kids that since it was a special day, the celebration of the Sun, he would read a special story.

He started the story, though spoiling a bit of it by giving a small synopsis. "What does star-crossed mean?" a little boy asked, recognizing the word as one Miroku had used to describe the two lovers of the story.

Miroku put on a hesitant smile, remembering this boy as the one who lacked warmth in his eyes. Fitting that he asked the question.

"It means…" he paused, gauging Kagome's reaction. "…that these two lovers, were never meant to be." Kagome's awareness came to a keen edge as soon as she heard what he was saying, bringing her hands near her mouth. Miroku continued his explanation.

"In this story, the sun and the moon are star-crossed lovers, because no matter how much they could love each other… they can't be. They are too different; and though when they work together, they make things better, they can't be with each other. They both belong in two different places, day and night. Leaving one time of the day, would mean forfeiting, or abandoning the other. They must continue to act where they were supposed to be, or the world would fall for their mistakes."

Kagome inexplicably excused herself, rushing away to the tree and hiding on the other side so the group couldn't stare at her.

It was all so similar.

The story hit home to her because it was just like her own. Did this mean they would share the same ending? No matter what hope she had, did it mean she could never be with him again? They were too different…when they worked together, they made things better, they saved lives…but it still couldn't justify it. They came from different times; the present, and the feudal era. If one of them left to be on the other side of the well, it would mean neglecting the world and the people they were leaving there.

Miroku's final words came to her with clarity. _They must continue to act where they were supposed to be, or the world would fall for their mistakes. _

And then, it was at this moment, Kagome saw that the sun had gone down.

Something snapped.

In the space of a second, everything came bursting forth. Every single piece of herself that she had struggled to piece together shattered into a billion little pieces. She felt herself fall to her knees, her eyes desperate, hungry to see his being…

But he was nowhere. A cold rain fell upon them, and she heard soft murmurs as the others shuffled towards town, the only ones staying behind were friends and herself.

She fought to keep control, but every part of her cried out for death. She wished to be consumed, she wished to fall into nothingness, and scream until she could no longer feel herself. _How could you…_

She turned to the heavens with a cry. "How could I let myself believe you…?" she stumbled as she gripped her backpack. "How could I let myself believe.." she whispered, turning away, "…that you would keep your promises."

With the speed of a frightened gazelle, she plunged into the forest, leaving the monk and taijiya screaming after her, their eyes wild with worry over her upset-ness. Sango let Hiraikotsu fall her grasp as she ran after the girl, but she was too late.

Kagome didn't feel anything after that. It was a blur as she tripped inside crying and prepared her things. She didn't remember the packing, or the writing. She dug out her passport, and before she knew it, she was on a train just as it was boarding.

The train sped away into the rain, with a small teenage girl on its inside. She huddled into herself for warmth, and clutched at her coat in waiting. As her crying halted, the soft whispers kept going. Repeating and repeating until she fell asleep, "Not meant to be…Not meant to be…"

***********

"Damnit, can't these horses go any _faster_?!_"_

Inuyasha sat trapped on the road behind a group of nobleman's horses, all headed down the southern road leading into Edo. He tapped his foot impatiently, and finally raised a claw to frighten the horses out of the way, when Kikyo halted his hand. She was riding atop a steed, but she had leaned over, and grabbed his hand as it tilted in the air. Her cold, fragile skin softened him, and he looked expectantly into her eyes. Hers were almost remorseful.

"Patience Inuyasha, you know it is considered a great offense if you pass in front of a noble on his way to another city." Her voice sounded exhausted, as the last few days of travel had made them tired and thirsty. Inuyasha would have liked to yank his hand back, but he simply took it away gently. There were woods on either side of the road, so he could still get there fast enough…

He narrowed his eyes, and his face formed into a sneer. "I ain't waitin' for no nobles when Kagome's waitin' for _ME." _He crouched low to the ground, his sleeves sinking into the dust, as his golden eyes were set to the north. Kikyo shook her head disapprovingly. "Take the horse Kikyo, and get to Kaede's when you can. I'll see you then."

And with that, he was off.

He began a sprinting pace, for as soon as the nobles' guards spotted him, they aimed their arrows and continued to shoot at him. Being nobles' guards, their arrows were set with an explosive fire, but it did no good, as the hanyou was now into the trees. What kind of people fire at you for passing on the street? _What a pompous ass… who the hell does he think he is?_

He even thought about going back and teaching the guy in charge a lesson, (he had had to sit behind the guy twenty minutes already), but knowing Kagome wouldn't approve, he headed towards the northern skies.

The hunt for Shippou was a bust. Not to say they didn't get any more clues, they just hadn't found the little hairball personally. A few days ago, word came about a fox demon stumbling into an old house he'd found that had been empty for ages. The place was said to be haunted though, and it apparently had a very dark and mysterious past. When he asked people about the house, no one answered him directly, hurrying away with the words "white assistant" under their breath. This made him wonder, what exactly attracted Shippou to a place like this; he knew it couldn't have just been coincidence.

H didn't look into it's back story though, as he _was _searching for Shippou. They came to the house to find it only empty, though there were tell-tale marks of someone living here, and leaving hurriedly. Though the scurry marks indicated either lots of movement, or more people than just Shippou.

Regardless, at this point, it seemed that Shippou was _avoiding _them, for whenever they came his way, he had already skidaddled before they had shown up. He out maneuvered them, tricked them, and led them away from where he was really going. It was all so confusing, as it seemed he was going back into the direction of Kaede's village…but he was trying to go _around _them to get there. Just what was he trying to do?

Inuyasha kicked unsteadily on each tree, the cold wind whipping his face, running continually, bounding and leaping across the forests edges and trees. It was only hours later that he realized it was getting dark, and he cursed at himself, running at near impossible speeds until he finally broke the line of sight for the village. It had started raining a few minutes ago, and it only made him want to get inside more, though he had to talk to Kaede before he went off to see Kagome.

As he landed, feet first into the mud, his hair seemed to change, until it fell into a pitch black hue. Darkness was upon him now. Not wanting Kikyo to catch up and see him like this, he started into town, hoping to talk to the others before he went off.

He strutted into Kaede's hut, soaking from head to toe.

"Oi, Kaede, tell the others I'm going off to see Kagome, ok?"

Kaede seemed puzzled, and put aside something she had in her hand. Her eye was stirring with a deep knowledge, but confusion wound about her like a tight string, and he couldn't tell why. "Inuyasha," she said, kneeling down onto the floor. Her hair shimmered with light water, like his did. Her eyes were tight. "Kagome was already here, was she not?"

A pressing dread suddenly filled him. She had come to see him? But he didn't smell her at all… he should have smelt her even if he was a few miles away, even if his powers were waning, or if it was raining. If she had left…

Inuyasha's face quickly fell. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no…" he sank a bit, thinking hard about everything around him. He stared up. "Kaede, tell me she's still here."

She shook her head sadly, and turned away. "I know not Inuyasha, I have not seen her since the afternoon."

With a meaningful quickness he raced out to the fields where he knew she would have waited. The rain was mild and the air was cool, but the thunder clapped, and lightning lit up the skies. It was under this canvas that he found Miroku and Sango still standing by the forests. He ran to them, but once he met there eyes, a truth was shared instantly. Still, he had to ask.

"She…" he faltered a bit. "Is she still here?"

Sango looked away with a failed expression, not seeing the ground beneath her, even as she stared at it. Her voice was soft. "No."

It sounded the exact same way Kagome had said it, soft and firm. It cooled her lips in the summer rain, the winds and thunder shaking the earth and spinning the fields. The grass shuffled underneath them.

Inuyasha stared dumbfounded at her, not wanting to take it as an answer. He raised an un-clawed hand to her, as if in explanation. "What? Tell me what happened."

"No," she repeated, same and strong as the last one. She hiccupped. "We," she indicated between the two of them, "should not be talking right now." She uttered the last words in tears, before she suddenly fled into the night, Kirara by her side.

Inuyasha turned to Miroku, who refused to look him in the eyes. Inuyasha's golden eyes smoldered, his dog ears drooping as he slid forward. "Sango… she knew… it was my fault, didn't she?" It wasn't a question.

Miroku didn't answer, only turning away, back towards to the village, the winds rough against his skin. His dark eyes dipped into his own, as he said without another word, "Fix it."

Miroku stumbled away, headlong in the wind, while Inuyasha stood there with a lost look on his face. He couldn't think any further on it, so he simply he ran to the well, and jumped to the other side. As he landed in the soil of the future well, he felt the dirt under him was damp; it meant Kagome must have passed here at some point. So it was true…

He got out, running forward and as fast as he could, crossed the distance between the well house and the main house, closing the door behind him. The inside was chaos.

On the inside, Kagome's grandfather was running around wildly, while he saw young Souta squatting down and crying. The smell of tears was… too strong in this house. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but he ran to the living room, where he saw a woman, sitting by the side in a daze. It was Kagome's mom.

She sat, disheveled but still, on the edge of the couch, watching the phone on the table, with the same intensity that it would have taken to probably set it on fire.

"Hey…"

She looked up quickly, but her face softened upon seeing it was him, and she rested her head in her hands, looking like a sleepless child. He walked a little closer.

"I was gonna go see Kagome, but you guys all look…" he paused, looking her over, and scoffing. "…really messed up."

She tried to manage a laugh, and he took that as a cue to leave. As he went upstairs, she stopped him there, with just a few words. "She's not here, you know."

He looked at her strangely. It was a repulsive, rebuking look. "What?"

"She's not here." she repeated.

This was not what he was expecting. Had she gone to the store? Did he have to go all around town to catch her? "What? Is she at a friends or something?"

Her mother laughed a mirthless laugh, one which caught him off guard, and had him feeling with a bad anticipation. She looked down sadly. "Not quite."

There was a feeling of expectancy in the air as he waited for her to elaborate, but when she didn't, he returned to the couch, irritated. His eyes were fiery. "Where is she then?"

"I don't know."

What? He looked down confused. What kind of answer was that?

She let out a cool sigh, and turned to him. Her eyes were fill with an immeasurable amount of love; motherly love he realized. It was a feeling that shocked him, as she smiled uncertainly, and turned away for a moment. She took a card from the side, and handed it to him, hurried scribbling mashed over its side. It was just a simple piece of paper, but its message was from Kagome. He read it, slowly, cautiously, aloud.

_Mom,_

_There is no way on this earth, I will be able to say how much I am sorry._

_But…._

He paused, his voice suddenly grew sad, as he kept reading, his eyes looking softly defeated.

_As much as I am sorry, I cannot say I will regret what I am doing._

_Too much… too much has gone wrong. I have struggled so much, suffered so much…_

It caught off for a second, as if she had been crying. The rest was less hurried.

_I am sorry for whatever pain I will put you through. I am sorry for that much. But I have to get out; I've taken my passport… and I'm leaving._

_I don't know where I'm going… I'll find out soon enough. I'll call you when I can, I'm mostly hoping just to find some peace._

_If I can't then…._

He bit his tongue…

_I'll at least have died trying._

_I love you Mom, more than anything._

_Take care, Please,_

_Kagome_

The letter ended, and Inuyasha looked up, horrified and astounded. Tears trickled from his eyes, even though his face didn't show the pain.

"She's gone…?"

The silence answered him, and he smashed the table in front of him in furious tears.

"No…"

He looked up to the heavens and let out a heart-ending scream that echoed all the pain in the world.

"KAGOME, NOOO!"

**A/n**

**So yes, it's a bit anti-climactic, but I gotta say, I didn't make the ending as dramatically as I used to. Anyways, so yes, I WILL be continually busy during the year, but I believe I can now actually sit down and be able to do these again. But I'll get to it when the creative juices are flowing =)**

**Hugs and kisses to all a' ya. Happy new year!**

**If it feels good for you, write a review!**


	10. Hero

**A/n  
It's been a looong time. I don't know why, but for the author, it feels like there's less pressure to continue a story because you feel like the story can keep going just when you whim it too. But I would hate it if all authors had that point of view, because that would lead to stories never getting updates, and I don't want that for you guys either. So the continuation continues. Are you Ready? I sure hope so...**

As a secondary note, albeit it's summer, my schedule is looking incredibly busy and I haven't even scheduled anything! It's all my family, my mother mostly, and then relatives coming to visit. My time is just being gobbled up by other people. "You have to do this tuesday" "Don't forget, we're going there on the weekend" "You aunt blah blah ah is coming, so you've got to come with us to so and so." I don't know how this counts as summer, or how much time that leaves for writing. Let's see.  


The silence rained all around him.

A drizzle fell outside, and the house stood quiet amidst the pain. Souta had nothing left to cry. Grandfather had falled breathless into his chair. And Kagomes' mom, she just sat there with that broken expression. It was the smile of a worried mother, a defeated woman. It was a smile that said nothing but anguish. Anguish for all them.

A silent grief sank in all of them. There were no more words, no more tears. There was no negotiating. The girl was gone. Little voices of memories reverberated through the walls, times he had spent in this house with her. Times he slept under this roof, with her. Echoes of those nights throbbed in his head. She had taken her suitcase, her passport, and found herself outside, and in the rain. Into the world. Vanished in all but the blink of his eyes. He could remember, those caring, brown eyes. How they would glimmer whenever she smiled at him. She had always spoken softly when she rubbed his ears, when she cradled his cheek as he lay half-asleep. She would whisper to him as she closed her eyes. Those eyes that sparkled only for him.

And now they were gone.

He couldn't look away from his hands, as he shook, and shook. Control was gone. Words wouldn't come. He felt only the tears, and the way his mouth couldn't close. There was a heat in his neck, as the beads burned into his skin. A wetness filled his palms, as he stared down at the hands that contiued to shake. His guard shattered around him. Yet he couldn't look away from his hands.

"How...could I do this?"

The silent utterance was followed by nothing. There was a void. No one was blaming him. No one was giving him the blame he deserved. Kagome should have been here. He wanted nothing more then to be torn apart.

"Someone SAY something!"

A vase flew across the room and shattered against the wall. No one answered him, his breathing ragged, his face stiff with those angry tears. He screamed.

"It's 'cause of me! The reason Kagome's gone is because of me!" He couldn't stop himself. He broke something else.

"I broke her. I broke her and sent her away." Glasses shattered.

"I abused her trust." Smashed.

"I lied!" Crushed.

"I turned my back when she needed me most." A painting went flying.

There was a part of his voice that snapped underneath the words. It was purely and utterly desperate. "And even when she put those pieces together..."

He picked up Kagome's paper to rip it, but looked at it. Recognition flew through his eyes, and suddenly, tears came. "...I couldn't even stop myself from breaking her."

He fell to his knees. The realization of loss came crashing over his head like water. And he didn't even want to find the strength to breath.

"Please do something!" He faced Kagome's mother, pleadingly. He faced her, kneeling on the broken table that he himself had destroyed. "I can't...I can't go unpunished for this."

He punched the ground, while the hiss of tears fell down his face.

He whispered. "I can't..."

There was silence in the air as the rain spoke in hushed tones outside. The night smelled of cool black clouds, and summer drizzle, yet the house was untouched of it's calm.

The woman on the couch came alive, as she moved towards him at a cautious pace. Menacing footsteps made their way to his ears, yet he didn't know if he'd even mind. His eyes were shut. Suddenly his head was tipped upward, and his eyes met with the mother above him. Those same motherly eyes swept over him, and in a second, he knew what he wished wasn't true. She wasn't going to hurt him. "Come on now Inuyasha," she said soothingly guiding him to his feet. He stared confused, as she glanced over him, and then the living room. "I'll lead you up to Kagomes' room."

The pair meandered acros the wrecked room, past the motionless boys, and up the stairs of the dimly litten house. The faint scent of candles trickled along the hallways. She stopped at the familiar, reminiscent door. His heart wrenched at the sight of it. "Stay here for the night." She gestured to the door, and politely smiled. He began to wave his hands no. "No, wait, I just-"

"You can help me fix up the living room tomorrow morning if you're feeling guilty. Now I've got to go down stairs in case-" she stopped herself, and paused looking down, "-in case some one calls." With an air of elegance he was used to, she slipped down the stairs and out of sight. The forgiving and kind smile, he saw where Kagome inherited it from. It was only once she had left, that he turned to face the door, bathed in the evening shadow. His eyes scanned over the knob, yet his lips wriggled with discomfort. His insides twisted with nervousness.

It was a small effort, as he pushed open the door, but his face kept the same look. Silence met him inside.

The light turned on, as his finger shifted upwards. The room appeared in a flash of light.

Pink. As usual. Thoughts wove around his head as he peered around. As he steered himself around the room, he reached for things he had remembered seeing, as if to make sure they were there. Nothing had changed. He saw a hurried pile and mess by the closet, yet he couldn't bear to look at it much. His red hakama drifted over the pink silk of the bed, until he finally fell down on it, in a calm and unbelieving sigh. His face showed his confusion. His eyes betrayed his tears. They were still there.

In all his life as a miserable hanyou, he had never messed up to the extent he had today. He couldn't even feel remorse for himself easily. He had just ruined six peoples lives today. Six people had been driven to tears, for a mistake he had made. He felt like too much of a coward to face them now.

And who else would be affected? Kikyo would live- if that's what one would call her current state. Shippou didn't know... but if ever came back, his small heart would break. He would never come back if he knew.

"I don't even have to be half-demon to feel like a monster."

He rolled to his side, impassive at the pain that ruptured near his chest. His guilt surged through him, unwilling to subside. His yearning for Kagome by his side was even more impressive. His hand gripped the bed, as if hers was there. "Could I have changed something...?" His breath felt cold even as it passed his lips, but the room was warm.

He felt over the edge of the bed, and felt his hand grip something. He pulled it into veiw, realizong it was a book. He raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. He spread his arms wide and put it above him, looking at the front page. "They're pictures..." He whispered quietly. The book was full of photos of the team in the Sengoku Jidai, months before the pact that changed everything. Kaede's village, one sunny afternoon.

He flipped them, entertained. One was of Shippou dancing with Kirara. "You probably grew since the last time I've seen ya, Shippou. Runt." His eyes, fully violet now scanned over the page. Every ounce of demon power was gone now. Not even the dog ears remained atop his head. The next was of Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all together. Kirara frollicked in the backround, nestling in green grasses. _Friends across Time _was the label. Inuyasha chuckled. Throughout the whole book there were only two pictures of him in it. He wasn't very photo-friendly. One in particular was when he was yelling at someone, either Shippou or Koga it had looked like. _Loudmouth- _Inuyasha's mouth twitched with a smile.

He closed the book, fiddling with the cover with a small smirk. "Only you'd dedicate time to something like this Kagome." He set the green thing aside on the bed, while stroking the pink blankets. His eyes filled with a somber light. "We should have looked back on this together... the whole group. Why'd you keep it here?"

He rummaged only once more on the side of the bed, knowing he needed the sleep. As he was about to quit, he felt something near the wall, as if it had fallen off in hurry. A leather feel against his soft finger tips. Carefully, he put a grasp on it. His muscles quivered. "I can't believe I'm actually going through her stuff-" his pushed his guilt aside, dragging the item from the side of the bed. He gasped.

It was Kagomes' diary.

He dropped it.

"I can't, I mean, it's her diary!" He shoved it neatly in his lap, sitting up, feeling completely more awake then before. He sneered. "The girl wouldn't have much to talk about anyway."

There was a pause as he considered something, and a thought that was adrift in his mind, suddenly pieced itself into motion. "But if she wrote something that might tell where she is, it would be wrong of me not to find out." He was quick to come up with explanations. "If she said where she's headed I could find her by the end of the night!"

He bit his lip, opening to a page near the center. The page was white and thick, more durable, yet softer then any paper he'd seen before. This journal was specially made. He picked a spot in the entry, and read quietly to himself. He felt like he'd do near anything to hear something Kagome had said or written.

_...and it's beginning really to bug me. It's like every time I turn around I can just _sense _it. Like it's not even there. But I've seen it! This silvery lock of wind that follows me wherever I go. I talked to Grandpa about it, and he said that old stories talk about..._

He stopped reading and thought to himself. This wasn't what he was looking for. The hum of a memory went on in his head but he couldn't identify it. Maybe he could later.

He flipped a few more pages, until something stood out. On a bright page near the back, there was a page folded down so it would be easy to find. His bright, violet eyes took it in, and emotion pushed at the back of his mind.

It was a picture of him. Lovingly taped at the sides, it had probably been brought from the photo album and stuck in here by itself. Taken while he was sleeping, it looked like, his face was devoid of all emotion. An innocent, dog eared boy, wrapped for warmth in his blood red Hakama. He glanced down a bit to the bottom. Purple Ink. _My Hero._

Inuyasha choked on any words that rose up. He ran his fingers, slowly over the photo, the innocent hanyou. The sleeping boy. "This, is your hero?"

He dropped the diary to his chest and looked away. His eyes were closed. "The guy who ruined you...?" They shut tighter. Kagome wouldn't blame him if she were here. She wouldn't scream. She would sit down next to him, stroke his shoulders, tell him she was in the wrong also, in some way. She would defend his side even when he would not.

He clenched his fist without opening his eyes. "I will protect you Kagome."

He fell asleep with the lights on, and the diary open, brimming with the scent of Kagome.

"I will protect you, even from me."

***********

Mrs. Higurashi had turned off the light at some point. Near midnight she had come inside, drew the covers over him, and put the diary gently aside on the table, leaving only when Inuyasha turned in his sleep.

The night didn't come with much sleep, and the day after was filled with remorse. Sorrow was pungent throughout the house as he woke up, all his demon senses restored and intact. He helped clean up his mess from the night before, and went about repairing anything that he was capable of. His tantrum had ruined most of the living room, but the family seemed to put this as a secondary worry. All they could think about was Kagome.

As they day wore on, the room was nice enough to be seen by the public eye, but he felt like he'd only brought catastrophe upon this family. They stood in a line, looking over the living room. Mrs. Higurashi, clad in a yellow shirt had bags under her eyes, and glanced down every few seconds. Grandfather stared at the door, and Souta held his hands in front of him, and couldn't hold a smile. Every eye was filled with worry, and doubt. And he knew he had done this to them.

He offered any more help he could give, but he left shortly after, saying he'd return the next day. The Feudal Era greeted him almost the same; Miroku and Sango spoke not a word, holed up the entire day in Kaede's hut. Kikyo sat underneath a blossom tree, sketching. Shippou was still gone.

Two missing teammates. There would be no shard hunting for a while.

As he walked down the giant green hill to the village, he knew he had to approach them all with the truth: Kagome had run away. No matter how much they would hate him, he owed it to Kagome to tell the truth about what had happened to her.

So, with a solemn voice, he had told them.

They couldn't react. As soon as the truth hit them, their emotions were kept buried for a little while. In the end it was Sango who cried first. She called him 'Bastard' and struck him with Hiraikotsu with the force to level a city, and still she would not stop crying. Miroku only shook his head and said apologies under his breath. They wished she was ok.

But she wasn't. She had left at a time of extreme fragility. How could anyone think logically, leaving on a note like that? Yet her family kept hope she would return. Her friends prayed, and wished for her to be safe.

Inuyasha was a mask, as days passed to the next.

And so the days passed.

Inuyasha would come visit every day or so, give the family company or consolation. He would help out where he could, or even to get away from the Feudal Era, and all his downcast teammates. Kikyo would trek out alone for Jewel shards, and had already come back with two. Sango and Miroku would go hunting for Shippou, but with less results. And Inuyasha, on some days, would scour Kagome's city at night, roof top to roof top, all in hopes of finding a scent. The nights were cool and dimly lit, and he grew familiar to the smell of the city. He would lay on the roofs and watch the sunset in the present. She was somewhere out there.

It was one day, Inuyasha stopped by for an afternoon to help with the final remodeling of the living room. The family prepared Kagome's usual gift basket for them, but Mrs. Higurashi stopped him on the way out.

"Inuyasha!" she caught him by the hand. Her hands were soft and exerted all her inner strength. She had a small smile today.

Inuyasha turned, half-confused as he was led back inside the house. A summer breeze tucked some of his hair behind him. Sunlight swept past his face. The day smelt like leaves. Mrs. Higurashi opened a drawer, and emerged with Kagome's signature green bag. Inuyasha's face cracked as he looked over it, the pack soaked with memories of earlier trips with his friends. He frowned. For a second.

"She didn't take it with her?" He furrowed his brows in thought. His nose twitched with anxiety. She had taken a pack of clothes, but had left the pack behind in a hurry. He almost felt empathetic for the bag, left behind. Just like the rest of them. Her mother pushed it into his hands. He tilted his head. "What's this for?"

Kagome's mother shrugged. "I guess she didn't unpack everything." She turned to leave, but Inuyasha stopped her. He turned her by the shoulder and reminded her, "You might wanna check her diary. It could say where she was headed." Mrs. Higurashi nodded after a second and smiled. She fled inside, and took Souta by the hand as if to get ready for grocery shopping. Inuyasha peeked down. Curiosity moved his hand.

Reaching his hand inside, he raised it up, having found whatever was still inside.

Cookies. Gingerbread cookies.

Each man had a different expression, and was layered with thick flourescent frosting. She must have meant to share these, the night she had come. His eyes wavered over the ginger bread man in his hand, guilt and appreciation conflicting inside him. He took a bite. It crumbled with flavor inside his mouth, while the leaves around him fell still. There was a single moment, where he tasted happiness in the dark time that was surrounding him. He savored it.

And then he was gone. He took the pack with him as he descended into the past, and purple light engulfed him once more.

When he arrived back, his friends ate all he had come to bring. Every cookie was eaten by the end of the day, except for one in a zip-lock bag, saved for Shippou. They had not given up hope.

It was just one day later where everything seemed to change.

Apparently Kagome had called.

When Kagome's mother finally got in contact with her, the news spread like wildfire. Kagome was safe, visiting Tokyo while living with a relative. There was no expressed date of when she coming back. But she was in safe hands; everything else seemed melted away. Relief was set in his sights at this news, yet fell away when he realized he couldn't succesfully navigate to another city, find Kagome, and then come back. Finding her himself was now an impossibility. Nights on the rooftops came to an end.

As the Feudal Era wound to a close one night, the group looked up at the stars and stared. Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all lay and look at the sky. Kikyo was out of town on a hunt. The galaxy seemed to opent up before them, Sango rubbing inside her arms for warmth. She sighed. "Think she's doing ok, Miroku?" The brilliant blue of the night sky was lit with stars, the cold breeze echoing the vast glitter of space. He gave a hint of smile, his eyes a hue of lavender. "Kagome is a strong girl. She's got what it takes to survive in a world like that."

Inuyasha listened silently, as Miroku and Sango curled into each other, and the night sky shined back at him. The brilliance seemed alive tonight, and the radiant stars seemed to dance across the sky. Life pulsed all around him, in every square of his being. It was only then, he felt the gap at his side. A gap of life, a space where she should be. Where Kagome should be.

He looked once more at his friends next to him and gave a little breath. He moved a bit to the side, and felt a breeze pulling through his hair. It was only once he tucked in his beads that he dipped into slumber, the echo of the wind tugging at him through the constant night. A flicker of silver passed by his ear like a fairy, but was shortly gone.

"Don't you realize? The games are over! There's no more time to dawdle!"

A fist slammed into the metal, a cursing met with it in the same breath. There was a silent point of seething where no one spoke. The other cleared his throat. "What does that mean for us?"

There was sigh, and the two pairs of eyes met. There was a glimmer as they tried to understand one another. The older one spoke. "It means we're acting on borrowed time, and the white assistants haven't been able to track 'em at all!"

"Then just tell me what we have to do!" Green eyes spoke passionately with the words, and no time was wasted with a response.

The elder flashed his teeth with a predatory grin, and leaning back agianst the wall he answered quietly. "We have to tell them."

**A/n: So as to let you all know, I won't take so long to update anymore, and I'm also beginning a new story! It's only meant to be a few chapters long, but I thought it was worth mentioning for anyone looking forward to that kinda thing. If you'd like to show love you can review, for everyone else I hope to see you all soon! Bye!**


End file.
